Quimera
by Reky
Summary: Rose Weasley descobriu um segredo sombrio sobre Hogwarts há alguns anos. A partir de então, distanciou-se de seus dois melhores amigos, Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy, que, desde então, começou a implicar com ela. Que fazer agora que Scorpius precisa dela mais do que nunca? Que aconteceu a Draco Malfoy? Que bilhete misterioso é esse? E o que - ou quem - será VCB? Rose & Scorpius.
1. Defeitos de Personalidade

- **Quimera -  
**By Reky

_Direitos Autorais: _Harry Potter _e seus personagens não me pertencem. São todos da titia Joanne, que se recusou a dá-los a mim de presente de Natal. No entanto, alguns dos personagens aqui presentes, como Neline Smith, bem como o enredo existente na trama, pertencem exclusivamente a mim. Por favor, não copiem, sim? (;_

_Nota inicial:_

_Foi realmente divertido escrever este capítulo um de Quimera! Apesar de ter sido um desafio entrar na cabeça dessa Rose Weasley um tanto quanto irônica (já que eu não sou uma pessoa tão complicada assim de se entender), eu gostei muito dessa personalidade que acabei inserindo nela. Admito que não houveram muitos diálogos ao longo dele, mas eu realmente não acredito que isso fez do capítulo um ruim. (:  
Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo de Quimera tanto quanto eu!  
Até lá embaixo,  
Reky._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo I – Defeitos de Personalidade.**

Se eu me lembro bem, tudo aconteceu em um domingo durante as férias de verão. O tempo estava extremamente quente para os padrões londrinos, então decidi fazer algo diferente naquele dia em especial - pensei em, só para variar um pouco, fazer uma caminhada no parque que havia perto de casa.

Eu ficara as férias praticamente inteiras enlatada em meu quarto, virando e revirando as páginas dos meus livros escolares para revisar todo o conteúdo que já fora passado durante o último ano letivo e para adiantar um pouco o que veríamos neste novo semestre.

Meu pai revirava os olhos, mas creio que, no fundo, ele estivesse orgulhoso da filha que, segundo ele, _havia puxado o cérebro da mãe_; meu irmão de quatorze anos, Hugo, por outro lado, bufava pelos cantos ao me ver enfiada em meu quarto e implorava para que eu fosse jogar Quadribol com ele e meus primos na casa de minha avó Molly. Acredito que, a princípio, minha mãe também tenha ficado orgulhosa por ver meu empenho nos estudos, mas depois de um mês sem ter feito outra coisa sequer, ela começou a se preocupar comigo.

- Rose, por favor, querida... Saia um pouco com seu irmão, vá tomar um ar fresco lá fora... Você já ficou tempo demais dentro deste quarto! Nunca te vi mais sem bronzeado na vida!

- Daqui a pouco eu vou, mamãe. Prometo. - Eu costumava dizer, sem sequer tirar meus olhos do livro de Transfiguração. Além disso, eu tinha mania de ficar mordiscando levemente a ponta do lápis e de ficar colocando minha franja que caia insistentemente em meus olhos para trás - eu nunca gostei de franjas cumpridas para o meu tipo de rosto...

No entanto, além de meu irmão e de minha mãe, ainda havia mais pessoas que vinham para perturbar meu momento de solidão, reflexão e estudo. Lily Luna vinha constantemente ver se eu continuava viva; às vezes, Albus vinha somente para me fazer companhia - como o ótimo primo que era - e ficava calado (as vezes, dormindo), encarando firmemente o teto de meu quarto; Teddy Lupin também fazia suas aparições, mas somente quando meu tio Harry Potter vinha junto, e entrava no meu aposento para bagunçar meus cabelos e tentar chamar minha atenção ao mudar a tonalidade dos dele.

Mas ninguém era tão chato quanto James Sirius.

James era o inferno em pessoa. Eu só costumava perceber sua presença quando era tarde demais - o que, por acaso, acontecia justamente quando ele abria minha porta com um estrondo tão forte que eu não duvido que a vizinhança inteira poderia ouvir. Além disso, em seus plenos dezessete anos, ele começava a pular em cima de minha cama para tentar alcançar o teto, desarrumando toda a roupa de cama; vinha para o meu lado e questionava todos os problemas que eu resolvia, todas as frases que eu grifava nos livros e cada anotação que eu fazia.

Não há outra forma de dizer a não ser esta: ele me enlouquecia. No sentido mais literal existente possível da palavra.

E foi exatamente por causa de James que eu resolvi descansar somente naquele dia. Pela primeira vez durante as férias, meus tios avisaram que estariam vindo _e_ trazendo James junto de si (parece que Albus tinha algum marcado algum compromisso com um amigo e James insistira em vir junto). Quando minha mãe falou 'aproveite e saia com Jay, Al, Hugo e Lily', eu simplesmente não pude reprimir:

- Uhm... Na verdade, mamãe, eu já tenho planos para hoje.

Ela arregalou os olhos visivelmente. Nunca a tinha visto tão perplexa em toda a minha vida.

- Planos? - Ela praticamente saltou de alegria. - Que tipo de planos?

Acho que ela queria que eu saísse a qualquer custo - até esquecera-me de Albus, Hugo, Lily e James. Senti-me um pouco culpada ao ver o quão preocupada ela estava...

Mas eu disse _um pouco_.

- Uhm... Eu estava pensando em dar uma volta no parque. Preciso esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Feitiços demais, você sabe.

Ela sorriu, os dentes brancos reluzindo.

- Oh, mas _com certeza _que eu sei! - Ela piscou. - Você irá sozinha, querida? Quero dizer, sem seu irmão ou seus primos? - Balancei a cabeça vigorosamente. - Ah. Bom, não há nada que eu possa fazer, certo? Afinal, já consegui tirar você deste quarto - talvez seja pedir demais que você leve alguém junto de você, eu acho.

Assenti.

É, _com certeza_, é pedir demais.

Principalmente se esse alguém for meu _querido _primo Jay, que é a principal causa para eu estar agora indo para aquele _maldito_ parque. Só porque ele está indo para a_minha casa_.

Ah, me deem um tempo, por favor!

Fui chutando pedrinhas o caminho inteiro até o parque. Ele não era muito longe de casa - umas três ou quatro quadras de distância, eu diria -, mas, para uma pessoa que está tão enfurecida como eu, o caminho pareceu eterno. Chutar pedrinhas foi a terapia de última hora que eu mais precisava naquele momento.

Isso é, até eu, acidentalmente, acabar chutando uma bem na canela descoberta de alguém.

Abrindo um parêntese aqui, eu gostaria de esclarecer que eu não sou a pessoa mais coordenada do mundo, apesar de também não ser uma catástrofe ambulante. Quero dizer, eu já fiz parte do time de Quadribol - o que significa que _alguma coordenação _eu devo ter - mas acabei saindo para me focar nos estudos. No entanto, eu já era conhecida na escola não só por causa das minhas notas, mas também por conta dos inúmeros tombos memoráveis que acabei tendo em frente à multidões de alunos. Acho que isso já diz por si só que tipo de pessoa eu sou. Fechando parêntese.

Eu _juro _que não tive a mínima intenção. A não ser, é claro, que a pessoa fosse James - aí, sim, eu teria feito e ficado alegre por ter acertado o alvo. No entanto, a pessoa _definitivamente_ não era meu primo. Em primeiro lugar, porque ela não tinha aqueles cabelos desgrenhados e de um tom de ruivo acobreado. Em segundo, porque os olhos da pessoa não eram castanhos, como os de tia Gina. E, em terceiro e último lugar, porque eu sabia que meu primo não estava com ninguém.

E aquela pessoa, com _a mais absoluta certeza_, estava com alguém.

Mas eu não esperava que ela fosse a pessoa mais improvável de encontrar em um parque trouxa próximo de casa, ainda mais fazendo _coisas estranhas _com uma menina que eu jamais vira na minha vida, apesar de ser muito bonita. Quero dizer, com a aparência dela, eu poderia ser muito bem uma modelo... Ela tinha cabelos negros descendo lisos e como uma cascata por suas costas, um rosto fino e delicado que parecia ter a textura de uma pétala de flor, não muito alta e tinha olhos _violetas_. Violetas _mesmo_.

Eu continuaria encarando descaradamente a beleza da garota, invejando-a internamente, se eu não tivesse percebido antes de qualquer coisa _aquela pessoa desprezível_bem ali. Naquele momento, toda minha inveja pela menina-dos-olhos-violetas instantaneamente desapareceu. Simples assim —_Puf!_

Porque, debruçado sobre ela, prensando-a contra uma árvore, estava Scorpius Malfoy, com seu olhar gélido, superior e desprezível.

Como sempre.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que a rivalidade entre nossas famílias teve alguma contribuição no ódio mútuo que nós sentimos. Ninguém ficaria surpreso se, no primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano, uma Weasley e um Malfoy se digladiassem nos corredores de Hogwarts. Mas, todos ficariam extremamente chocados se vissem os mesmos Weasley e Malfoy andando lado a lado pelos corredores e conversando como se fossem amigos desde sempre.

Com Albus Severus Potter no meio, é claro.

E foi mais ou menos isso o que aconteceu no dia dois de setembro do nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu, Scorpius e Albus éramos amigos. Sim, amigos daqueles que ficam grudados o tempo todo fora das aulas — isso se devia ao fato de eu ser corvinal, Scorpius sonserino e Albus grifinório— e que, se não fosse pela pessoa mais razoável do trio, teriam se metido em diversas encrencas.

Tio Jorge e James ficariam tão orgulhosos...!

No entanto, posso dizer que eu debandei do trio. Para Albus e Scorpius, razão alguma para isso. A única diferença entre eles, porém, é que Albus entendeu que eu queria ficar sozinha — embora não soubesse o porquê —, enquanto Scorpius ficara com ódio e guardara um rancor _tremendo_por eu tê-los "abandonado", como ele disse.

Com o passar do tempo, ele passou a me irritar e a rivalizar comigo.

Como eu já disse, não sou uma pessoa coordenada motoramente. Sou péssima em qualquer esporte que não seja Quadribol — isso porque minha família praticamente inteira me obrigou a aprender para continuar com a tradição. Esse é um dos meus defeitos mais perigosos. Vocês sabem, eu posso acabar machucando alguém com todo meu desastre.

Mas eu não diria que esse é o meu _pior_ defeito.

Oh, não. _Com certeza_, não.

O meu pior defeito é que eu _não tenho a mínima paciência_ com pessoas que me irritam.

E Scorpius Malfoy me irritava tanto quanto meu primo James pulando em cima da minha cama feito um chimpanzé.

Principalmente quando ele mostra aquele seu sorrisinho medíocre.

— Ora, ora... Veja quem temos aqui, Linie... – A garota o olhou com os olhos indagadores. Certo, ela não era _mesmo_de Hogwarts. — É nossa _querida_Rose Weasley.

Há! Querida é a vó!

— Digo o mesmo a você, Malfoy. – Franzo as sobrancelhas, encarando-o com o máximo de raiva que eu posso. Aquele garoto consegue despertar o pior de mim. Idiota. — Mas o que _diabos_você está fazendo _aqui_?

Ele arregala os orbes cinzentos, parecendo espantado.

Hipócrita.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Rose? Que eu saiba, este parque é um lugar público e, portanto, eu posso muito bem vir aqui para, você sabe – Ele lançou um olhar estranho na direção da menina morena, que não notou. — me _divertir._

Não aguentei. Explodi.

Eu disse que não era paciente.

— Seu nojento! – Exclamei, aproximando-me nervosamente dele. Peguei a tal de Line pelo pulso e a puxei para longe de Scorpius que, desta vez, realmente ficou surpreso, encarando-me como se não estivesse acreditando no que eu acabara de fazer. — Sangue-puro filho da mãe! Está se aproveitando da coitada da garota! Você é o pior de todos, Malfoy!

Então, eu fiz.

A cena passou rápida pelos meus olhos. Tão rápida que eu nem percebi. Quando vi, já tinha feito. A mão levantada. A ardência na palma. A marca vermelha surgindo nos rosto de Scorpius. Seu rosto, normalmente pálido, passando de pasmo para vermelho de raiva.

Oh-ow.

— Agora você conseguiu, Weasley! – O louro me pegou pelos pulsos com firmeza, puxando-me para perto de si e me chacoalhando. Em seguida, senti minhas costas batendo fortemente conta o tronco da arvora em que, antes, Line estava apoiada e minha cabeça girou com o impacto. — Sua pequena sangue-impuro... Você _realmente_conseguiu me irritar.

Mordi meu lábio inferior para não deixar escapar um gemido. Não daria aquele prazer para ele. De relance, pude ver a morena atrás de Scorpius, com as mãos em cima da boca, levemente aberta. Acho que ela nunca esperaria uma reação tão violenta do garoto. Então, sem mais explicações, ela saiu correndo.

Simples assim.

E eu _salvei_a maldita das lábias do porco aqui e ela _foge._

Rose, você é uma pessoa boa demais para o mundo de hoje... Por que será que eu não fiquei em casa? Nada disso teria acontecido se...

Ah, sim. James.

Tenho que me lembrar de matá-lo assim que eu voltar para casa.

Isso é, se eu já não estiver morta até lá...

* * *

_Notas Finais:_

_Primeiramente, postei essa Fanfic no Nyah!, mas decidi que a postaria aqui no FF também, no final das contas. Espero que não em arrependa dessa decisão e que consiga alguns bons reviews que me permitirão postar o segundo capítulo aqui também! (:_

_Qualquer apoio já é bom, é isso o que importa! _

_Fazer uma pseudo-autora feliz não é tão difícil assim, viram? É só apertar o botão 'Review This Chapter' aqui embaixo! Haha._

_Beijos e muito obrigada a quem quer que esteja lendo isso aqui, ou quem já leu no Nyah e está lendo novamente por estas bandas._

_Reky._

_(18.01.2011)_

_PS: capítulo três sendo escrito! (; _


	2. Frases Feitas

**- Quimera -  
**By Reky

_**Direitos Autorais: **_Harry Potter _e seus personagens não me pertencem. São todos da titia Joanne, que se recusou a dá-los a mim de presente de Natal. No entanto, alguns dos personagens aqui presentes, como Neline Smith, bem como o enredo existente na trama, pertencem exclusivamente a mim. Por favor, não copiem, sim? (;_

_**Nota inicial**__:_

_Olá, tudo bom com vocês? :D Então, como foi voltar às aulas?_

_Agora que estou no Terceiro Colegial, as coisas ficaram um pouco mais corridas, então vai ser meio difícil atualizar tão frequentemente, mas eu espero que não mude muita coisa nos meus 'períodos' de postagem. _

_Agora, só para esclarecer: __para escrever este capítulo, eu tive que pesquisar um pouco sobre o período de férias escolares de verão de Hogwarts. Considerando que os alunos entram em recesso lá pelo dia 15 de junho e retornam às aulas dia 01 de setembro, eles têm cerca de NOVE semanas de FÉRIAS (folgados, eu sei). Portanto, o capítulo passado e uma boa parte deste capítulo acontecem lá pelas três primeiras semanas de férias, certo?_

_Boa leitura para vocês, nos falamos laaaaá embaixo (;_

* * *

**Capítulo II – Frases Feitas**

Scorpius Malfoy continuava me prensando contra a maldita árvore. Sem contar que meus pulsos já deveriam estar roxos e sem circulação a essa altura do campeonato. Mas eu não fraquejaria na frente dele. _Especialmente_na frente dele, que tanto já viu minhas fraquezas e defeitos. Eu não daria a ele a oportunidade de ver Rose Weasley voltar a chorar como se ainda fosse aquela garotinha ingênua e fraca de onze anos.

Desde meus treze anos, eu era uma nova Rose. Um Rose muito melhor do que a antiga e que não precisava de ninguém para verdadeiramente _ser_ alguém.

Eu era uma pessoa melhor sem aquele maldito Malfoy na minha vida.

E eu tenho certeza de que ele era uma pessoa pior sem me ter por perto. Afinal, não havia mais a pequena Rose para controlar seu temperamento inconstante sempre. Antes, ele nunca teria me machucado como me estava me machucando naquele momento — ele _nunca_encostaria um dedo sequer em mim.

Acho que é por isso que fiquei confiante demais ao dar aquele tapa na cara dele. Achei que ele não se voltaria contra mim. Mas ali estava ele, apertando-me, fuzilando-me com aquele olhar que, antes, ele só desferia para os outros.

Teria o feitiço se voltado contra o feiticeiro?

Eu sempre odiei essas frases feitas.

Percebi um movimento e vi que Scorpius tinha aproximado seu rosto do meu, seu nariz há apenas poucos centímetros do meu. Pisquei. Mas que _diabos_...?

— O que você _pensa_que está fazendo, Malfoy?

Ele se distanciou, parecendo refletir sobre o que eu havia acabado de falar. Não demonstrou nenhuma alteração em seu semblante, apenas aquela indiferença já comum. No entanto, durante aquele segundo de silêncio, ele não tirou seus olhos de mim uma vez sequer.

E ele também não havia percebido que a tal de Line tinha fugido.

— Sinceramente? Eu estava pensando que você até que tem uns olhos bonitos, Rose. — Um pequeno sorriso surgiu bem no canto de seus lábios e, então, ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto em meus pulsos. Mas não se afastou. — Eles são azuis _demais_.

Certo. Aquele sorriso me assustou. Era o típico sorriso que ele costumava me dar quando ainda éramos unidos. Quando estávamos unidos _e_Albus não estava por perto, quero dizer. Era o tipo de sorriso que ele me lançava para agradecer por tê-lo impedido de fazer qualquer besteira que ele costumava fazer. O que eu costumava chamar de _sorriso de calma_ — porque era eu quem o acalmava, mas quem mais se sentia calma, depois daquele sorriso, era eu.

Por que será que ele sorriu para mim assim, depois de tanto tempo?

Mas acho que não foi intencional, porque, logo depois, Scorpius empalideceu. Balançou a cabeça e tornou a apertar meus pulsos, novamente irritado. Desta vez, no entanto, eu não poderia dizer se realmente era por minha culpa.

— Esqueça isso. – Ele murmurou, acusatoriamente, mas quase desejando que eu esquecesse de verdade. — Você me bateu.

Pisquei com a notória mudança de assunto.

Assenti.

— Sim, eu te bati.

Ele bufou, grunhindo levemente. Tive que segurar uma risada. Apesar da gravidade da situação, aquele gesto foi muito engraçado.

— A pergunta é: por quê?

Franzi o cenho. Ora, como ele ousava?

— Como assim, _por quê?_ Você estava praticamente abusando daquela tal de Line em pleno parque público! Eu _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa!

— O QUÊ? — Scorpius berrou, espantado demais com o que eu havia acabado de dizer. —_Quem_ você disse que eu estava praticamente abusando?

Além de tarado, agora é esquecido também, é?

— Aquela tal de Line, é claro! Você sabe, a morena de olhos violetas que fugiu...

A vez dele de franzir o cenho, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.

— Como assim, fugiu?

— Bom, depois que você _me atacou_, eu diria que, se eu fosse ela, também teria fugido.

Então, Scorpius me soltou com tamanha velocidade que eu poderia facilmente estar fervendo e ser uma xícara de café que não varia a mínima diferença. A não ser que eu não quebrei quando caí no chão, por causa do susto. Ser liberada das mãos de Scorpius tinha a mesma sensação do que um prisioneiro que havia acabado de ser solto de seus grilhões. Massageei o local levemente enquanto observava o louro perambular próximo a mim, as mãos nos cabelos, extremamente nervoso.

— Meu Merlin, meu Merlin... Onde ela está? — Ele virou-se para mim, desesperado. — Pelos céus, Weasley, você sabe para onde Neline foi?

— Uhm... – Pensei por um instante. Bom, eu vi que ela havia fugido. Agora, eu estava tão ocupada pensando que estava ferrada naquele momento e que minha única salvação simplesmente desaparecera que eu acho que, acidentalmente, acabei esquecendo a parte_direção_. — Não faço a mínima idéia.

Malfoy bufou, seus cabelos mais bagunçados do que eu jamais vira.

— Grande ajuda, a sua.

— De nada. — Respondi, revirando os olhos. Cara chato.

Permanecemos em silêncio por uns dois minutos, até ouvirmos o estranho barulho de um galho se quebrando em algum lugar próximo de onde estávamos. Viramo-nos naquela direção e, então, eu consegui reconhecer três vultos se aproximando. Um vinha na frente e era decididamente menor do que os outros dois. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos violetas.

Assim que Scorpius viu Neline, correu para abraçá-la. No mesmo instante, os outros dois vultos se adiantaram para um lugar onde eu pudesse vê-los. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Ali estavam Albus e James.

Mas quê...?

— Rose! Onde você estava, sua idiota? Te procuramos por todo canto do parque e você está justamente na parte mais isolada dele! Qual é o seu problema? – Exclamou James, se aproximando de mim com um dedo em riste e o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Meu problema, caro James, é você.

E não pense que eu esqueci que eu tenho que te matar quando chegar em casa.

Enquanto James continuava me dando uma pseudo-bronca, percebi que Albus observava a cena que se desenrolava à nossa frente — Scorpius segurando Neline delicadamente pelos ombros, dizendo que ela não podia se afastar dele daquele jeito, que ela não conhecia a área...

— Mas, Corpie! Eu já te _disse_. Quando eu fui buscar ajuda, acabei esbarrando nesses dois que, por acaso, são primos dessa Rose! — Ela exclamava, com um sotaque francês. A voz dela era delicada, lembrava-me a de uma criança. — Não aconteceu nada!

— Mas poderia ter acontecido, e você sabe disso! — Gritou Scorpius, ainda nervoso, chacoalhando Neline levemente. — Enquanto nós estivermos aqui, eu sou seu responsável, esqueceu? Imagine se algo acontece a você!

Albus interveio.

— Scorpius, acalme-se. Está tudo bem agora, não está? No meu caminho para cá, eu acabei encontrando Line e pronto. Nada demais aconteceu.

Uma pequena luz se acendeu na minha cabeça. Então, o compromisso que Albus tinha para esses lados era se encontrar com Scorpius essa Neline? E, pelo jeito, parece que meu primo a conhece... Mas, afinal, _quem_é essa garota?

Encontrei os olhos violetas dela por acidente logo em seguida. Ela me lançou um pequeno sorriso tímido e Albus deve ter percebido o clima desconfortável que havia entre nós duas, pois logo em seguida disse:

— Rose, esta é a prima de Scorpius, Neline Smith. Ela acabou de se mudar para cá da França com os pais e vai começar a cursar o quinto ano em Hogwarts. Ela não está muito acostumada a usar o inglês sempre, Rose, por isso, eu peço um pouco de paciência. — Ele se virou para Neline. — Nel, esta é Rose Weasley, minha prima.

Neline sorriu, parecendo mais confortável e se aproximando de mim.

— Scorpius e Albus me contaram _muito_sobre você. — Ela sorriu, piscando um de seus olhos. Percebi que Scorpius se mexeu desconfortavelmente atrás dela. — Você sabe, quando eles foram passar um tempo comigo na França, ano passado.

Oh, agora eu me lembrava. A repentina viagem de Albus. Aquela que meus tios quase o mataram por ter avisado somente um dia antes que ia passar um tempo das férias na casa de parentes dos _Malfoy_. Aquela que Albus me disse que tinha... _Ficado_com a prima de Scorpius.

Oh, meu Deus.

_Essa_era a garota por quem meu primo tinha praticamente enlouquecido por uns dois meses ano passado! O motivo para todos aqueles suspiros, os olhares perdidos... Era por isso que ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela enquanto Scorpius conversava com ela!

Que mundo pequeno.

E eu já disse que odeio essas frases feitas?

— Bom – James riu, parecendo um pouco nervoso e coçando o pescoço com suas unhas curtas. — Rose, acho que estamos sobrando aqui. Afinal, o compromisso era entre esses três, não era? — Ele acenou com a cabeça na direção de Scorpius, Neline e Albus, lançando um olhar ameaçador para Scorpius nesse percurso. Apesar de ser um idiota, James sabe muito bem em quem ele deve confiar ou não. — Vamos para casa?

— Oh, não! – Exclamou Neline. Ela se aproximou e me segurou por um braço, seus olhos pareciam brilhar. Novamente, Scorpius se mexeu detrás de Neline. — Se quiserem ficar, podem ficar! Será até melhor, pois então eu poderei ter oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor, Rose!

Fingi pensar por um segundo, mas minha decisão já estava tomada.

— Acho melhor não, Neline... — Dei um fraco sorriso, como parte da interpretação. — Quem sabe outro dia. Por hoje, eu realmente preciso voltar para casa.

— É. — Concordou James e eu sabia que dali boa coisa não vinha. — Ela tem que estudar mais hoje, como ela já fez durante as três primeiras semanas de férias.

Revirei os olhos. Infantil.

— De qualquer jeito, nós podemos nos ver outro dia. Se quiser falar comigo, é só pedir as informações para Albus. — Vi Albus claramente corar ao perceber quais eram minhas intenções.

Minutos depois, James e eu nos despedimos dos três.

Não sei dizer qual dos dois foi pior: a ida ou a volta do parque. Na ida, vocês sabem, eu estava furiosa com James e acabou acontecendo o incidente da pedra com Malfoy. Na volta, eu estava furiosa com James, mas não havia pedra alguma no caminho para que eu pudesse fazê-lo engolir todas as besteiras que ele falava.

O resto das férias passaram normalmente. Continuei minha rotina de estudos, mas, depois de muita insistência, decidi ter uma vida social mais aberta. Joguei um pouco de Quadribol com meu irmão — que quer entrar no time da Grifinória como goleiro neste ano — e meus primos, ajudei Lily e Albus a terminarem suas tarefas e passei um tempo com meus avós.

Ah, sim. Depois do incidente com Scorpius Malfoy, continuei a ignorar ainda mais as tentativas de investida contra minha dignidade de James. Em outras palavras: dei um gelo absoluto nele.

No entanto, sempre é necessário retornar às aulas.

Depois de nove semanas vivendo no meu próprio ócio, as aulas estavam para começar. Naquela manhã de primeiro de setembro, lembro-me de ter pulado cedo de minha confortável cama e ter ido conferir se tudo o que eu precisava estava no meu malão. Eram nove horas quando minha mãe colocou a cabeça para dentro de meu quarto e, ainda com uma expressão cansada, perguntou se já estava tudo pronto.

Àquela altura, eu já havia tomado um banho relaxante, estava vestida com minhas vestes negras e penteando meus cabelos enquanto observava minha estante lotada de livros grossos e antigos, que eu já lera e relera diversas vezes.

— Sim, tudo certo. — Respondi e fui guardar a escova de cabelos no malão.

Mamãe se apoiou no batente da porta, cruzando os braços e perscrutando meu quarto com o olhar.

— Quem diria, huh? – Ela perguntou, mais para si mesma do que para mim. — Sexto ano...

Assenti com a cabeça.

— Sim, eu _realmente_ estou no sexto ano, mamãe. — Pausei por um instante ao perceber que ela continuava observando meu quarto, parecendo não ter me ouvido. — Não me diga que esse é um daqueles momentos "revivendo o passado" que você e o papai sempre têm.

Ela corou. Sempre que minha mãe corava, as maçãs de sua bochecha ficavam ligeiramente vermelhas — o que eu considerava algo muito raro, já que a maioria das pessoas da minha família, sempre que coram, ficam com _a cabeça inteira_vermelha.

Ainda bem que eu puxei os genes maternos da família nesse quesito.

— Sim, querida. Você tem razão. — Ela suspirou, dando um pequeno sorriso. — Afinal, quem vive de passado é museu, certo?

Argh. Frases feitas, não!

Reprimi um arrepio de desgosto e lancei o sorriso mais falso que já dera em minha vida para minha mãe. Acho que ela não percebeu, pois apenas me mandou um beijinho e foi acordar Hugo. Ao contrário de mim, meu irmão precisa ser acordado aos berros e pontapés.

Três, dois, um...

— HUGO WEASLEY!

Fui fechar minha porta, enquanto ainda ouvia os berros de minha mãe e as reclamações abafadas de Hugo. Suspirei, quase não acreditando na família louca que eu tinha.

Finalmente, estava sozinha.

Como eu sempre estivera me sentindo nos últimos três anos.

E eu não pude ver mais nada, porque as lágrimas que meus olhos derramavam me levaram para um lugar distante demais para ser apreciado com nitidez.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Notas Finais:_

_Gostaria de agradecer profundamente às meninas que comentaram no capítulo I *-* Muito obrigada pelo apoio, vocês não sabem quanto especial é receber uma review dos leitores! _

_Por isso, comentem! *-* Quem sabe a atualização não sai mais rápida com uma pequena chantagem emocional? Haha (:_

_E, fica um mistério no ar: por que Rose está chorando? Uhm, continuem acompanhando Quimera para saber! ;D_

_Beijos, até mais!_

_Reky._


	3. A Louca

**- Quimera -  
**By Reky

_**Direitos Autorais: **_Harry Potter _e seus personagens não me pertencem. São todos da titia Joanne, que se recusou a dá-los a mim de presente de Natal. No entanto, alguns dos personagens aqui presentes, como Neline Smith, bem como o enredo existente na trama, pertencem exclusivamente a mim. Por favor, não copiem, sim? (;_

_**Nota inicial**__:_

_*se esconde*  
Certo, eu sei, eu admito que demorei. E tudo o que posso dizer é que sinto muito pela demora._

_Não foi intencional, eu juro...! Só não estava na melhor época para escrever sobre Quimera. Depois desse ano sem atualizar (aqui; no Nyah! faz mais de dois anos, infelizmente), eu finalmente consegui (mais ou menos) saber onde quero chegar com essa Fic e definir o que, exatamente, irá acontecer. É claro que eu já sabia o que queria que acontecesse quando comecei a postá-la, mas tudo ainda estava meio embaralhado na minha mente. Por isso, agora definitivamente, espero que dê tudo certo até o fim (:_

_E espero que vocês continuem acompanhando Quimera até lá!_

_Boa leitura a todos vocês!_

_Beijos e nos vemos lá embaixo, okay?_

* * *

**Capítulo III - A Louca**

Voltar para Hogwarts era sempre muito doloroso para mim. Aquela longa viagem de trem nunca falhava em me fazer relembrar do passado – como se eu já não me lembrasse o suficiente no restante dos dias. Mas, naqueles momentos em especial, eu sentia que todos os sentimentos eram intensificados. Nos três anos em que dividimos uma daquelas cabines, risadas e brincadeiras eram o que não faltavam entre nossas conversas. Entre Albus, Scorpius e mim.

Era por isso que, desde nosso afastamento, eu sempre buscava uma cabine vazia, na qual ninguém me perturbaria. E, normalmente, ninguém se atrevia a entrar na mesma cabine que eu – eles sabiam que eu lhes lançaria um olhar embravecido e, imediatamente, pediriam desculpas e sairiam da minha vista. É a mesma história desde a viagem de volta para casa do terceiro ano.

Assim, depois de longas horas olhando pela janela do trem, quando finalmente chegamos à estação de Hogsmead, eu logo estranhei quando senti uma mão se apoiando com um suave, porém ardido,_ BAF! _no meu ombro. Ao olhar para trás, deparei-me com o sorriso estonteante de Neline Smith, a prima de Scorpius.

- Há quanto tempo, Rosie! Fez uma boa viagem?

_Rosie_? Afinal, desde quando nós tínhamos tanta intimidade para me chamar pelo meu apelido? E, aliás, _Rosie _é como a minha família me chama! Ninguém fora dela jamais se _atreveu _a me chamar desse jeito desde... Bom, _vocês sabem quando_.

Deixando de fora minha fúria interior, apenas dei de ombros.

- Foi uma viagem exaustiva, mas nada com que já não esteja acostumada. – disse a ela. Então, percebi um par de olhos cinzentos olhando exatamente em nossa direção, parecendo seriamente contrariados. – Escute, Neline... Acho que seu primo não está muito feliz em te ver aqui comigo. Melhor voltar para perto dele.

A morena olhou brevemente por cima dos ombros e eu consegui ver o espanto nos olhos de Scorpius quando ela mostrou-lhe a língua. Depois, virou-se novamente para mim com um sorriso nos lábios e, para minha surpresa, enlaçou o braço no meu.

- Dane-se o Scorpius! – ela exclamou. – Quero ficar com a minha amiga! Cansei da companhia de garotos. Durante as férias todas era Scorpius para cá, Scorpius para lá, Albus para cá e Albus para lá. Acredita nisso, Rosie? Nenhuma garota para me fazer companhia, só minha tia Astoria... Mas tia Astoria não conta, porque geralmente ela está ocupada demais cuidando da casa e do meu tio Draco. Nem para sair fazer compras a coitada tinha tempo direito, acredita, Rosie?!

Pisquei, confusa. Meu Deus. Aquela menina tinha um ritmo _intenso _demais para eu acompanhar.

Desvencilhei-me de seu aperto e me distanciei um pouco de Neline, olhando novamente para onde Scorpius estava, juntamente de Albus. O louro me olhava com aquela já conhecida frieza, mas meu primo parecia contente de ver Neline em minha companhia. Acho que ela já reclamara antes para ele sobre a falta que uma amiga fazia em sua vida. Ter se mudado tão repentinamente de volta à Inglaterra deve ter sido estressante para ela e eu queria acreditar naquela garota. Olhando para aqueles grandes olhos violetas, pela primeira vez em quase três anos eu tive vontade de abraçar a situação e recebe-la como minha amiga.

Mas eu não podia.

Por isso, quando vi o olhar confuso que ela me lançou por causa de meu afastamento, eu apenas lhe dei as costas e fui em direção às carruagens.

No entanto, a garota não desistiria tão fácil assim. Foi o que percebi quando ela agarrou firmemente meu pulso e, quase gritando, apontou para algum lugar logo à frente.

- Ei, Rose! Quem é aquela? É velha demais para ser aluna... – seus olhos brilharam. – Será que é uma professora?

Revirando os olhos com a persistência de Neline, voltei meus olhos na direção em que ela apontava. Uma mulher de cabelos cor de palha e opacos olhos castanho-claros olhava atentamente o chão, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o tecido de sua longa saia azul turquesa. Impossível não conhecê-la.

- Aquela é a Mad Maddie. – murmurei-lhe, tentando não lhe transmitir um tom de confidencialidade amigável. Que ela notasse: só estava respondendo a pergunta para que me soltasse logo! – Bom, pelo menos é assim que nós, alunos de Hogwarts a chamamos.

- Mad Maddie? Como em... Maddie, a Louca? – seus grandes olhos violetas piscaram, confusos.

- Sim. O nome dela, na verdade, é Madison Jones. A história que corre pelos corredores é de que ela perdeu o filho durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, há mais de duas décadas. Parece que não suportou a dor e enlouqueceu. Desde então, vez ou outra, aparece pelos corredores da escola. Ninguém sabe como ela consegue entrar sem ser vista, mas nunca vi alguém reclamar dela. Nem a Diretora McGonagoll tem coragem de fazer algo contra Maddie, já que ela nunca fez nada para atrapalhar o andamento das aulas ou os alunos. Ela apenas fica andando pelos corredores, arrastando os pés e olhando para o nada. Cedo ou tarde, acaba indo embora.

Neline parecia prestes a chorar quando me voltei para ela.

- E ela vem para cá todo dia primeiro de setembro?

Assenti.

- Sim, todos os anos.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

- Ela quer vê-lo a todo custo, não é? Incrível como o amor que uma mãe sente pelo filho ultrapassa até as barreiras da morte...

Eu estava prestes a contestar aquilo, mas algo me fez fechar a boca assim que a abri. Franzi o cenho. Normalmente, eu não era daquelas pessoas que pensavam antes de falar ou que mediam as palavras. Não que fosse assim desde sempre, mas desde o incidente do terceiro ano, aquela agressão verbal toda era a única forma que eu havia encontrado para colocar para fora toda a minha frustração. O costume pegou e acabou sendo mais uma faceta dessa nova Rose Weasley.

- Neline.

A voz surgiu logo atrás de mim e me arrepiei ao perceber o quão próxima estava. Assim que me virei, ali estava Scorpius Malfoy, acompanhado pelo meu primo e seu melhor amigo, Albus Potter. Al sorriu e acenou para mim, mas Malfoy apenas me lançou um olhar maldoso, como sempre. Esticou a mão e puxou Neline para seu lado.

- Vamos, não quero pegar a última carruagem.

- Espere! – Neline gritou assim que ele começou a puxá-la na direção das carruagens. – Rosie, você não quer vir conosco?

Segurei a risada quando vi Scorpius retrair-se todo e lançar um olhar irritado para a prima, que fingiu não perceber. Dando-lhe um sorriso apologético, acenei com a cabeça.

- Melhor não, Neline. Além disso, tenho que esperar meus amigos.

Notei o espanto de Albus e Scorpius, mas não me intimidei pelas expressões inquisitórias. Abanando a mão para o trio, distanciei-me deles.

- _Você viu... _– Mad Maddie murmurou quando passei por ela. Meu coração deu um salto. De olhos arregalados, encarei-a, totalmente espantada e aterrorizada. Então, ela se lembrava...? Ela realmente tinha me _visto _naquele dia?

Covarde como era, dei-lhe as costas e corri na direção das carruagens.

Queria sair dali o mais rapidamente possível.

* * *

Mais cedo naquele dia, ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, ocorreu-me que a diretora, Minerva McGonagall, iria me procurar depois da Cerimônia de Abertura do ano letivo. No entanto, sinceramente não me passou pela minha cabeça que ela poderia querer me encontrar _antes _do banquete.

- Sinta-se honrada, senhorita Weasley, pois passei o dever da Seleção para a Professora Skipper somente para poder ter essa conversa com você.

Tive de engolir em seco. Poucas pessoas eram capazes de me intimidar, mas uma delas era a diretora de Hogwarts.

Quando chegamos a sua sala, ela me indicou um lugar para me sentar logo. Senti-me diminuída naquela cadeira, presa sob o olhar perscrutador de gata da mulher, mas busquei manter minha postura. Com um longo e cansado suspiro, ela subiu o aro dos óculos retangulares, buscou algo nas gavetas da mesa e falou:

- Sinceramente, senhorita Weasley, não entendo o motivo da sua recusa para a proposta de ser Monitora.

E jogou um envelope endereçado à _Diretora Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts_ no tampo da mesa.

Engoli em seco e apertei a barra de minha saia.

É claro que ela iria querer falar sobre isso comigo. _Quando_, na história de Hogwarts, um aluno recusou o cargo de Monitor? Não a culparia por ficar assustada e, acima de tudo, confusa pela minha decisão.

Foi uma difícil decisão. Algo de que me arrependeria pelo resto da minha vida. Mas, apesar de tudo, era a decisão certa a se tomar._ Amanda Williams fará um trabalho melhor_, foi o que respondi naquela carta – apesar de, no inconsciente, estar gritando para mim mesma: _você sabe que isso é mentira!_

Eu me lembrava de cada palavra que havia escrito e que estavam cuidadosamente escondidas por trás daquele envelope. Apesar de cerca de um mês ter se passado, elas ainda queimavam na minha mente vez ou outra durante as férias de verão.

- A senhorita gostaria de me explicar o porquê de ter feito isso, senhorita Weasley?

Abaixei a cabeça, sussurrando um rouco _não_.

- Ora, vamos! Largue de ser teimosa! Responda a minha pergunta, Rose...

Olhei nos olhos daquela mulher que eu tanto admirava. Eu não conseguiria mentir daquela forma, não na frente dela... Mas dizer a verdade estava fora de cogitação. E, mesmo que dissesse, ela não entenderia.

_Quem entenderia?_

- É exatamente como disse, diretora. Creio que Amanda Williams é muito mais capacitada para o cargo do que eu. Além disso, minha prioridade são os estudos. Se aceitasse o cargo, acabaria me envolvendo demais e deixaria minhas notas para o segundo plano... E não é isso o que desejo.

McGonagall me observava atentamente por cima de seus óculos, parecendo pesar a verdade em minhas palavras. Mantive-me quieta, olhando firmemente para seus olhos. Não poderia fraquejar. Não naquele momento. Qualquer movimento em falso e eu seria pega em flagrante.

Por fim, a mulher suspirou, parecendo derrotada. Apertando a ponte do nariz, ela me dispensou, mandando-me de volta para o banquete que estava se realizando naquele mesmo instante.

* * *

Foi visível o susto que levei ao ver Neline Smith sentada na mesa da Corvinal.

Com um sorriso maior que o rosto e acenando freneticamente para mim assim que entrei no Salão Principal, ela me recebeu com um grande abraço.

- Rosie, isso não é incrível?! Nós duas, na mesma casa!

Ainda em choque, sentei-me à mesa, mais parecendo um robô do que uma humana, tão mecânicos eram meus movimentos. Ah, maldição... Mais essa na minha vida.

- É... Realmente _incrível_.

Neline sorriu novamente e voltou-se à comida, parecendo bem disposta a atacar tudo ao seu redor. Sério. Seus olhos até brilhavam só de ver todas aquelas delícias saborosas guloseimas apetitosas do banquete. Ei, sou filha de Rony Weasley, tá legal? Não me culpem!

De qualquer jeito, uma hora ela olhou para mim e seu sorriso havia desaparecido.

- Ei, Rosie... Você não precisava ter mentido. Sei que meu primo não é a companhia mais _agradável _do mundo, mas, realmente?, não era necessário inventar aquela desculpa para se afastar...

Franzi o cenho, não entendendo do que diabos ela estava falando.

- Quê?

Neline deu de ombros.

- Você sabe. Aquela história de esperar seus amigos. Albus me contou... Você não tem amigos, não é, Rosie? – e então, ela sorriu novamente. Sério, _como aquela garota não tinha câimbras? _Eu ficava só de observá-la! – Não precisa se preocupar mais com isso! Agora que nós estamos na mesma Casa, seremos inseparáveis!

Ugh.

Não tinha como as coisas ficarem piores, não é mesmo?

_Continua..._

* * *

_Notas Finais:_

_Algumas novidades: o capítulo quatro já está prontinho, somente esperando incentivos (leia-se __**reviews**__), para ser postado (; sim, demoro um ano para postar e ainda tenho a cara de pau de exigir comentários. hahaha. Ah, e o cinco já está quase saindo também. Vou começar a escrevê-lo amanhã, porque agora são 03:30 da manhã e, depois de dois capítulos, a inspiração tá começando a ir embora..._

_Além disso, vocês repararam na Maddie? Senão, voltem e REPAREM. Ela será uma personagem essencial na história._

_E a Neline-sorriso-estonteante? Gostaram? Odiaram? Quero saber o que acham dela!_

_Palavras-chave para o próximo capítulo: ouvidos ardendo, terrores noturnos, Quimera, bilhete. Conseguem adivinhar o que vem por aí?_

_Beijinhos, crianças, até mais!_

_E muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado! Vocês são umas fofas! 3_

_Até, quem sabe?, o fim de semana (REVIEEEEWS!)_

_Reky._


	4. Terrores Noturnos

**- Quimera -  
**By Reky

_**Direitos Autorais: **_Harry Potter _e seus personagens não me pertencem. São todos da titia Joanne, que se recusou a dá-los a mim de presente de Natal. No entanto, alguns dos personagens aqui presentes, como Neline Smith, bem como o enredo existente na trama, pertencem exclusivamente a mim. Por favor, não copiem, sim? (;_

_**Nota inicial**__:_

_Olá e feliz fim de mundo para vocês! (:  
Para falar a verdade, queria ter postado esse capítulo logo no começo dessa semana, mas sempre acontecia algo que me impedia de fazê-lo ): Por isso, decidi ser piedosa e postar hoje para que vocês não terminem suas vidas sem ter lido este capítulo :D  
Certo, brincadeira. Nem eu me acho tanto assim... Hahaha.  
Bom, esse sem dúvidas foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever, foi o que eu mais me diverti escrevendo. Por isso, espero que vocês gostem dele também!  
Várias reviravoltas ;D  
Beijos e boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Terrores Noturnos**

É claro que poderia ficar pior.

Apesar de estar um ano abaixo do meu, no restante do tempo, Neline Smith cumpriu – avidamente, acrescento – suas palavras. Durante os momentos em que não estava tendo aulas ou mesmo nos intervalos, lá estava ela, acompanhando-me pelos corredores, lançando a todos que passassem aquele seu sorriso estonteante e balançando seus lindos cabelos negros e cheirosos no rosto de qualquer menino que parasse com um olhar abobalhado somente para observá-la melhor.

E não parando de falar feito uma maritaca, para o sofrimento dos meus ouvidos.

No fim de duas semanas, eu já não aguentava mais a companhia incansável de Neline. Além disso, toda aquela demonstração de amizade por parte dela estava fazendo mal para a minha reputação de garota solitária e carrancuda. Algumas pessoas olhavam confusas para nós duas, atravessando os corredores como o mais estranho par dos últimos tempos de Hogwarts; outras cochichavam pelos cantos, estranhando aquela estudante nova falando sem parar enquanto eu apenas acenava com a cabeça, sem mostrar qualquer reação; Scorpius Malfoy era o pior: sempre que nos via juntas, ele dava duras passadas em nossa direção, segurava firmemente os braços de Neline e a arrastava para longe de mim.

Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas, naqueles momentos, eu tinha vontade de ajoelhar perante ao sonserino e agradecer sua presença divina que decidira tirar aquele estorvo do meu caminho.

Ou, pelo menos, era nisso que eu queria acreditar. E eu me forçava a fazer isso: crer que Neline Smith não passava de um problema na minha vida, que deveria sair de perto o mais rápido possível.

Ela não sabia do que eu era capaz para que isso acontecesse.

Mas tudo bem. Eu também não sabia.

Foi pensando em Neline – e em como ela _insistia _para que eu a chamasse de Nel ou Line, '_pelo amor de Deus, Rosie!' _– que acabei indo parar no lugar que eu mais sentia falta em toda aquela escola: uma sala de aula inutilizada há décadas, onde mais ninguém entrava. Desde o terceiro ano, aquele recinto havia se tornado o meu próprio refúgio, onde poderia me retirar e, sozinha, pensar em tudo o que vinha acontecendo na minha vida. Geralmente, eu me sentava em uma das cadeiras que não estavam apodrecidas pelo tempo, apoiava minha cabeça nos braços, dobrados em cima da mesa, e apenas ficava olhando para a pequena lousa, imaginando o que os professores já deveriam ter escrito ali e que disciplina deveria ter sido ministrada naquele espaço.

Gostava de ficar imaginando os alunos levantando suas mãos e fazendo suas perguntas, enquanto o professor respondia após ralhar com algum estudante por estar passando bilhetes enfeitiçados para um amigo. Via-os passando por mim quando o sinal tocava, andando em uma fila apressada para fora da sala de aula e o professor virava-se para a lousa para apagar o conteúdo. Quando reparava que mais nenhum aluno estava por ali, lançava um olhar carinhoso por todas as carteiras e se retirava para fazer o que quer que os professores façam quando não estão ensinando.

Hoje, entretanto, não me dirigi para as cadeiras.

Havia mais alguém ali, naquela sala. Na _minha _sala.

Ela estava de costas, olhando para a Floresta Proibida, com seus longos cabelos trançados esvoaçando levemente atrás de si. Seu comprido vestido azul marinho parecia flutuar ao seu redor e, a princípio, não entendi como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. Não até eu identificar quem era aquela pessoa.

Ou melhor, _o que _era.

Assim que reparou que não estava sozinha, Helena Ravenclaw voltou-se para mim com os olhos azuis translúcidos e tristes um pouco curiosos. Ao notar que era eu ali, deu um pequeno e ligeiro sorriso.

- Ora, se não é a menina Weasley... – ela murmurou.

Cumprimentei-a levemente com a cabeça, aproximando-me mais.

- Como vai, Helena? – perguntei.

- Como os mortos devem se sentir? – ela respondeu, voltando a olhar para a Floresta Probida.

Sentei-me em uma carteira perto de onde ela estava, cruzando as penas e apreciando a vista dali de cima. O sol já se punha, dando ao céu uma linda, porém deprimente e nostálgica, coloração alaranjada. Mais ao longe, era possível ver o Lago Negro, onde eu, Albus e Scorpius já havíamos nos sentado bastante em suas proximidades. Costumávamos jogar água uns nos outros ao ponto que a Lula Gigante ficava irritada com a agitação da água, jogar pedrinhas pela superfície para ver quantas vezes elas quicavam e escalar as árvores tentando pegar as frutas que estavam mais no topo.

O aperto no meu peito apareceu novamente e tive de sufocar um soluço.

A Mulher Cinzenta olhou de lado para mim, mas ao notar que estava segurando meu choro, chegou mais perto. Ela ficou ali do meu lado, pairando a centímetros do chão, olhando para o lado de fora com seus olhos tristes. Mas ela estava ali e era isso o que importava.

Nos últimos anos, a única companhia mais constante que já tive e que poderia manter era a daquele fantasma. Ela nunca tinha muito a dizer, mas sempre ficava por perto enquanto eu chorava tudo o que tinha de chorar, batia em tudo que tinha de bater e gritava o mais alto que meus pulmões e garganta suportavam. Por diversas vezes, ela me impediu de fazer loucuras – como ir correndo para meus antigos amigos, abraçá-los e implorar para me aceitarem de volta.

Ela não sabia meus motivos, mas entendia que, o que quer que eu esteja fazendo, era apenas para o bem deles. No primeiro dia em que me flagrou tendo um dos meus conhecidos acessos, implorei a ela que não contasse a ninguém e pedi para que me impedisse de me aproximar de qualquer pessoa. Helena apenas assentiu com a cabeça e, em uma nuvem de fumaça, desapareceu.

Olhei para ela e dei um pequeno salto ao notar que ela também me observava pelo canto dos olhos.

- Está tudo bem com você, menina Weasley?

Soltei um suspiro exausto que estava guardado há duas semanas.

- Não. Ultimamente, uma estudante nova tem se aproximado de mim.

Helena arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E o que tem isso?

Olhei para ela como se tivesse enlouquecido.

- _O que tem isso_? Já não te disse que não tenho intenção alguma de me aproximar das pessoas?

- Você disse que não tem intenção de _se _aproximar das pessoas, _não _de as pessoas se aproximarem de você.

Revirei os olhos. É claro que, sendo o fantasma da minha Casa, ela se ateria aos mínimos detalhes de cada frase que eu porventura soltasse.

- Não, eu não quero que _ninguém _se aproxime – seja por iniciativa minha ou de outra pessoa. – encolhi os ombros, sentindo novamente aquele aperto no peito me enlouquecendo aos poucos. – É perigoso.

Helena olhou para mim, não entendendo porque seria perigoso se aproximar de uma menina que se demonstrava tão frágil.

Mas, para falar a verdade, eu também não entendia o porquê dessa minha necessidade de manter todos afastados. Franzi o cenho. É claro que sabia que havia uma razão por trás disso tudo, só não conseguia me recordar dela no momento. Ou nunca. Sempre que tentava lembrar, uma dor de cabeça alucinante se apossava de mim.

Tudo o que eu sabia era que esse motivo era importante e grande o suficiente para afastar meus amigos, recusar o cargo de Monitora que sempre sonhei, repelir todos que quisessem se aproximar, criar uma nova personalidade mais rancorosa e ter como melhor amiga uma fantasma que estava morta há mais de nove séculos.

E, mesmo assim, minha mente insistia em me pregar peças...

* * *

As noites sempre eram as piores.

Depois de Neline ter me seguido pelo restante do dia após ter me encontrado quando saía do meu esconderijo, eu finalmente estava disposta a ter uma boa noite de sono. Os professores já haviam passado toneladas de pergaminhos para fazer, capítulos para ler e feitiços para estudar que eu precisaria de um bom descanso para conseguir fazer tudo aquilo durante o fim de semana. Aproveitaria que a biblioteca estaria vazia por causa da primeira ida à Hogsmead do ano e me esbaldaria com os livros e trabalhos.

Bom o bastante para manter as pessoas afastadas e uma certa corvinal quintanista morrendo de ódio de mim por não aceitar ir ao povoado junto dela. Mas, de novo, ela tinha Albus – que, provavelmente, estava _morrendo _por um convite – e Scorpius para acompanhá-la.

Mas meus terrores noturnos me impediriam, como sempre, de realizar meu desejo de descansar.

Os sonhos começavam com um ambiente escuro. De repente, labaredas de fogo apareciam e, delas, surgia uma fênix negra. Ela olhava para mim com seus olhos escuros transbordando maldade e perversão. Eu começava a sentir dificuldade de respirar e tentava fugir do animal, mas seu canto aterrorizante me seguia aonde quer que fosse. Cansada de tanto correr, eu deixava meu corpo cair e sentia as afiadas garras do bicho penetrarem minha pele.

E então, acordava. Ofegando, um aperto no peito, lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

Depois, tinha dificuldades em voltar a dormir e a escuridão do quarto só me fazia tremer cada vez mais.

Abri a cortina da cama, tateando pelo meu criado-mudo para encontrar minha vela. Minha varinha caiu no chão no meio do meu desespero, mas não me importei. Encontrei o fósforo e iluminei o quarto. Na cama a minha esquerda, Amanda Williams soltou um muxoxo.

- _Outra vez não, Rose!_

E virou-se para o outro lado, voltando ao mundo dos sonhos.

Eu apenas abracei meus joelhos e fiquei ali, quieta, observando as dobras que meu lençol havia formado. Meu pijama estava ensopado de suor, mas eu não tinha coragem – nem disposição – de ir ao banheiro trocá-lo. Fiquei pensando, tentando me recordar de quando aqueles pesadelos, com aquele pássaro horrível, haviam começado, mas nada me vinha à mente. Tudo o que consegui como resultado foi uma terrível dor de cabeça.

Suspirei. Estava muito cansada. Quem sabe, se tentasse dormir agora, com o quarto iluminado, eu não conseguiria o tão merecido e almejado descanso?

Foi naquela noite que o bilhete de VCB foi entregue.

* * *

_- Vocês ouviram?_

_- Parece que ela está de volta._

_- Ela? Como vocês têm tanta certeza assim de que é uma mulher?_

_- Nós não temos! Ninguém sabe o que _aquilo _é._

_- É mesmo. Além disso, o nome que deram para ela é algo estranho, não? Quem foi que chamou de _Quimera_, hein?_

_- E o mais estranho é o significado que tem por trás disso..._

- Ei, Rose!

Assustei-me quando ouvi alguém chamar meu nome. Não sei por que, já que nas duas últimas semanas aquela voz vinha atazanando meu dia a dia sem escrúpulo algum.

- Oi, _Nel_.

Fiz questão de ressaltar o apelido e parece que isso a deixou satisfeita. Isso era um bom sinal. Quem sabe ela não ficaria tão brava assim quando lhe dissesse que não iria a Hogsmead.

Mas espera aí. Franzi o cenho.

A minha intenção é _exatamente _fazê-la ficar brava. Tão brava que ela vai desistir de mim e tentar ser amiga das outras meninas do quinto ano. Não é?

- Você ouviu o boato? Sobre uma tal de _Quimera_? – ela parecia animada para me contar as novidades.

- Ah, sim – fiz um gesto com a mão, demonstrando meu desinteresse. – Notícia antiga. Desculpe, Nel.

Neline me olhou confusa.

- Jura? Achei que tivesse sido o primeiro _ataque _dela. E, de qualquer jeito, isso não é perigoso? Quero dizer, é uma _quimera_, afinal, não é? No _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam _elas estão classificadas como _mata bruxos / impossível treinar ou domesticar_.

Fiquei impressionada com a demonstração clara de conhecimento dela – não era à toa que ela estava na Corvinal, afinal. De qualquer jeito, soltei uma leve risada com o que ela havia dito.

- Nel, a quimera de Hogwarts não é uma quimera _de_ _verdade_. Quer dizer, se fosse os professores já teriam tomado todas as providências possíveis para retirá-la daqui. Eles não arriscariam a vida de um aluno por nada neste mundo.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Mas, então, o que é essa quimera?

- Bom, é difícil de explicar – ajeitei-me em minha cadeira e soltei um suspiro, lançando um olhar para as pilhas e pilhas de pergaminhos e livros a minha frente. Era deixá-los de lado agora para Neline deixar-me em paz depois. – As aparições começaram há alguns anos, não sei dizer exatamente quando. De qualquer forma, a _Quimera _apenas aparece durante a noite, quando a maioria dos alunos já está dormindo ou se retirou para seus dormitórios. Foram poucos os que a viram até agora, mas a maioria foram Monitores, Fantasmas e o Filch. Na verdade, - ri – o _primeiro _que a viu foi o Filch. Mas como ele tem estado caduco nos últimos anos, ninguém lhe deu crédito a princípio. Só quando um Monitor e um Fantasma a viram é que o homem foi levado a sério. No entanto, ela realmente não faz nada. Tudo que sabemos sobre ela é que é um vulto escuro empoleirado em uma das gárgulas ou em janelas de Hogwarts e que fica apenas observando os corredores durante a noite.

- Mas... _Quimera? _– perguntou Neline.

Dei de ombros.

- É um nome bastante... _peculiar_, sabemos, mas que carrega muitos significados, como o do grande e violento animal que conhecemos, mas também podendo ser entendido como _produto absurdo da imaginação,_ _fantasia._ – sorri. – Foi a diretora McGonagall que a chamou assim e o nome ficou.

- Rosie... – Neline chamou minha atenção quando já estava prestes a voltar aos meus pergaminhos. Ela parecia ainda estar processando todas as informações. – Você ficou sabendo do ataque dela?

- Ataque? – perguntei, assustada.

A Quimera nunca atacaria ninguém, pensei. Eu nunca a havia encontrado, mas ouvi as conversas nos corredores. Ela só ficava parada em uma mesma posição do lado de fora da escola, apenas observando. Nunca tentou atacar ninguém, que eu soubesse. Mesmo assim, a criatura chegava a me dar arrepios. Só de imaginar alguém me observando sentia calafrios subirem pelas minhas costas.

- Sim – a morena assentiu. – Parece que ela deixou um bilhete pregado em uma das janelas. Os professores estão todos pirando por causa disso. Já estão até pensando em cancelar a ida a Hogsmead hoje – ela soltou um muxoxo, cruzando os braços. – Justo _hoje!_

Ora, mas _isso _era de se estranhar. Por que um bilhete causaria tanto pânico nos professores?

Minha resposta veio mais tarde naquele mesmo dia.

Depois de tudo que Neline havia me dito, não consegui mais me concentrar nos estudos. Guardei apressadamente todos os livros, penas e pergaminhos, livrei-me de Neline e corri pelos corredores em direção ao meu esconderijo. Provavelmente, a Mulher Cinzenta estaria por lá e poderia me responder o porquê de todo o alvoroço que a escola estava. Enquanto andava, muitos alunos protestavam pelos corredores pelos seus direitos em visitar o vilarejo vizinho, mas duvido que McGonagall dê ouvido a um grupo de dez aluninhos revoltados.

Foi quando, em uma esquina, trombei com um corpo alto, duro e robusto.

- Aaaai! Mas _que diabos _você pensa que está fazendo...?!

- Realmente, puxou a língua do pai.

A voz imediatamente me sobressaltou, bem como a risada que a acompanhou. Uma risada e uma voz muito conhecidas.

- Não diga isso para Hermione, Harry, ou ela me amaldiçoará pelo resto da vida por ter passado minha língua ferina para Rose.

- Pa... Pai?! Tio Harry?! – gritei e todo o corredor olhou em nossa direção. – O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Tio Harry levou a mão aos cabelos rebeldes – gesto que Albus havia herdado dele, assim como eu com a língua _ferina _de meu pai -, parecendo nervoso. Meu pai me ajudou a levantar e depositou um pequeno beijo em minha testa.

- Bom, a Professora... Digo, Diretora McGonagall nos chamou aqui. Precisa de nossa ajuda com algo.

- Sim, ela disse algo sobre ser urgente – meu pai complementou.

- Nossa, aquele bilhetinho todo conseguiu a proeza de chamar dois aurores aqui?

Os dois adultos franziram a testa para mim, instantaneamente ficando sérios. Remexi-me, subitamente desconfortável. Céus, para eles terem ficado assim, a coisa deveria ser séria, não?

- O que você sabe sobre o bilhete, Rosie? – meu pai perguntou, preocupação em seus olhos azuis.

- Nada, na verdade – pigarreei. Havia gaguejado um pouco. – Apenas sei que a Quimera deixou um bilhete e que os professores piraram por causa disso.

- A Quimera, huh? – tio Harry coçou a barba por fazer. – Albus já mencionou algo sobre ela, que parecia inofensiva. James disse ter tentado fazer caretas para ela alguns anos atrás, mas que nem por isso ela se mexeu – ele soltou uma leve risada. – Para não rir com as brincadeiras de James, deve ser um bicho que possui muito autocontrole.

- A Quimera não é um bicho.

A voz surgiu de algum lugar logo atrás de meu pai e meu tio. Quando os dois se viraram, pude ver claramente os olhos cinzentos de Scorpius Malfoy. Ele olhava diretamente para meu pai com uma seriedade que eu jamais havia visto em seu rosto. Parecia disposto a fazê-los acreditar em suas palavras.

- Que absurdo! – meu pai exclamou. – É claro que a Quimera é um bicho. Pode não ser uma _quimera_, mas nunca que algum humano conseguiria ficar parado na mesma posição durante horas a fio.

Meu pai nunca havia suportado minha amizade com Scorpius. Assim, quando me distanciei dele, só faltava ele ter soltado fogos de artifício. No entanto, ele nunca conseguiu perdoar o sonserino por ter começado a me infernizar a vida desde então – não que eu reclamasse a ele, mas Hugo deveria escrever sobre as brigas que arranjávamos um com o outro.

- Eu estou _dizendo_ – Scorpius disse entre os dentes cerrados. – A Quimera _não é_um animal.

O dono do maior orgulho do mundo, Rony Weasley, cruzou os braços sobre o peito, inflando-o, e desafiou:

- Ah, é? E como o senhor, dono da verdade Malfoy, sabe?

Aaah, se ele soubesse o quanto estava sendo ridículo comprando briga com um garoto de dezesseis anos...

Meu tio Harry até escondeu o rosto estre as mãos, mal acreditando no que o melhor amigo e cunhado estava fazendo.

Mas nem ele, nem eu e, muito menos, meu pai, estávamos preparados para a revelação que veio a seguir.

Scorpius abriu a boca, deu um suspiro, e soltou:

- Eu sei porque já a vi.

* * *

_Notas Finais:_

_E aí, o que acharam deste capítulo? Suspeito? Hahaha. De verdade, espero que tenham gostado. Como disse, foi o que mais gostei de escrever até agora! _

_O capítulo cinco está sendo escrito e pretendo entregá-lo antes do fim do ano. Mas, se eu não conseguir, já vou deixando aqui meus desejos de Boas Festas para todas vocês 3 Obrigada por mais este ano! E continuem acompanhando Quimera ano que vem! Muito ainda está por vir!_

_Um obrigada especial a quem comentou no Capítulo passado (está como Guest)!_

_Beijos a todas!_

_Reky._

_PS: love Helena! hahaha_


	5. Indesejado

**- Quimera -  
**By Reky

_**Direitos Autorais: **_Harry Potter _e seus personagens não me pertencem. São todos da titia Joanne, que se recusou a dá-los a mim de presente de Natal. No entanto, alguns dos personagens aqui presentes, como Neline Smith, bem como o enredo existente na trama, pertencem exclusivamente a mim. Por favor, não copiem, sim? (;_

_**Nota inicial**__:_

_Oooi (:_  
_Então, um mês desde a última atualização (e espero que todos tenham sobrevivido ao fim do mundo!).  
Até que não faz tanto tempo! Quer dizer, considerando todas as festas e as férias, aposto que o tempo passou rápido para vocês também (:_  
_Bom, essa nota inicial, basicamente, serve para avisá-los de uma pequena alteração que haverá neste capítulo: a visão só estará centrada na Rose na primeira e na última partes da história. No restante, ela será escrita em terceira pessoa, sendo que os personagens centrais serão outros. Por isso, não se assustem! hahaha._  
_Nos vemos lá embaixo!  
Beijos e boa leitura (:_

* * *

**Capítulo V – Indesejado**

Scorpius não precisou falar mais nada para que, logo em seguida, meu pai e meu tio começassem a arrastá-lo em direção ao escritório de McGonagall. Inconformada ao ser deixada para trás depois de uma revelação daquele tamanho, apressei-me para seguir o trio que disparava pelos corredores.

- Ei, esperem por mim! – eu gritava a plenos pulmões, mas eles não pareciam me ouvir.

No fim, aquele esforço todo não serviu para nada, já que os dois aurores que se diziam da minha família não permitiram minha entrada na sala. _Isso é um assunto sério, Rosie. Não é qualquer pessoa que pode se intrometer nesses negócios_, meu pai havia me dito. _Qualquer pessoa_? Eu sou a filha dele, pelos céus!

Mas eu não desistiria assim tão facilmente de obter as respostas que queria. Finquei pé na frente do escritório da diretora, cruzei os braços e fiz a pior careta de raiva que consegui pensar. Os alunos que andavam por perto cochichavam entre si por causa de minha carranca, mas nada me tiraria dali enquanto Scorpius Malfoy saísse daquele lugar e respondesse tudo o que eu lhe perguntaria.

Por um rápido momento, passou-me pela cabeça: por que Scorpius Malfoy diria _a mim _o que acontecera? Quero dizer, nos últimos anos as únicas palavras que trocamos foram de ironia, mágoa e rancor, além de feitiços com a clara intenção de machucar o oponente. Por diversas vezes, os professores tiveram de nos separar. E ele nem se atreviam em formar uma dupla com nós dois, pois eles sabiam que aquilo, provavelmente, causaria a Terceira Guerra Bruxa.

Então, por que eu insistia em permanecer ali?

_— Sinceramente? Eu estava pensando que você até que tem uns olhos bonitos, Rose. — Um pequeno sorriso surgiu bem no canto de seus lábios e, então, ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto em meus pulsos. Mas não se afastou. — Eles são azuis demais._

Corei. Porque _diabos _aquilo viera a minha mente justo _neste _momento?

A porta logo a minha frente se abriu e um Scorpius um tanto pálido saiu da sala com as mãos massageando as têmporas. Atrás dele, pude ver que meu pai e meu tio tinham uma conversa intensa com a diretora de Hogwarts, nem notando que eu estivera ali aquele tempo todo. Quando o sonserino abriu seus orbes cinzentos e olhou na minha direção, primeiramente ele pareceu confuso; depois, irritado; e, por fim, exausto – como se não dormisse há dias.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley?

- Eu... Eu apenas queria fazer algumas perguntas.

Péssima hora para gaguejar, Rose. Sério? Mostrar-se insegura justamente na frente dele?!

Scorpius franziu o cenho, ódio irradiando de todos os poros de seu corpo.

- Já não bastam as perguntas que os seus familiares me fizeram?! Bendita a hora em que abri a boca!

- Então, é verdade... Que você já a viu.

Ele permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes antes de falar.

- Eu não apenas a vi, Weasley. Eu _conversei _com ela.

_Wow_. Certo, _aquilo _era mais do que surpreendente.

- Mas... Como? – minha voz estremeceu.

Scorpius deu de ombros e virou-se.

- Eu não sou obrigado a responder isso.

E foi embora, deixando-me com mais perguntas do que antes.

* * *

Albus levantou os olhos de seu livro quando ouviu o som de passos se aproximarem do sofá onde estava confortavelmente estirado. Soltou um bocejo ao ver Scorpius se adiantando, com passos irritados, naquela direção. Rapidamente, retirou os pés do assento e ajeitou-se, no exato momento em que o amigo louro jogou-se ao seu lado.

- Irritado? – Perguntou, marcando a página em que estava e largando o livro em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Extremamente – Scorpius silvou, cruzando os braços e parecendo exasperado. Albus soltou uma risadinha. – Acabei de passar pelo maior interrogatório da minha vida.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Interrogatório? Sobre o que, exatamente, iriam te interrogar? Sobre sua obsessão em polir as unhas da mão? – E soltou uma gargalhada.

Scorpius soltou um grunhido, o rosto pálido se tornando gradativamente vermelho.

- Calado, Potter! – Ele esperou o amigo conter suas risadas antes de prosseguir. – Encontrei sua prima, seu pai e seu tio conversando no meio do corredor sobre a Quimera e, meio sem querer, deixar escapar de meu encontro com ela. – Scorpius franziu o cenho, parecendo não gostar de se recordar disso. – Eles me chamaram para ir à sala de McGonagall e lá fiquei pela última hora, meus ouvidos ardendo de tantas perguntas! E, como se não bastasse, quando saio de lá a enxerida da Weasley quer me interrogar também!

- Rose? – Albus perguntou, espantado.

- Quem mais seria, Albus?

- Sinto em ter que lhe lembrar, Scorpius, mas tenho mais sete primos de sobrenome Weasley aqui na escola neste momento. Três são meninas.

Scorpius revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Mas o que mais me intriga – continuou Albus. – é: o que meu pai e meu tio estavam fazendo aqui? Tudo isso por causa daquele bilhetinho?

- É o que parece – Scorpius passou os dedos pelos fios desalinhados de seus cabelos de platina, soltando um suspiro cansado. – Eles não quiseram me dizer, _informação confidencial_, disseram. Mas quando saí de lá estavam tendo uma discussão acalorada com McGonagall.

Albus remexeu-se – agora não tão confortavelmente quanto antes – em seu lugar.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas estou com um mau pressentimento...

- É, meu amigo... Eu também. – Scorpius se levantou, espreguiçando-se. – Bom, vou até o dormitório. Tenho uma carta _cheia _de queixas sobre os métodos que os aurores usam em seus interrogatórios para escrever ao meu pai.

Albus riu.

* * *

Fazia meia hora que Harry rondava em círculos a mesa de seu escritório, seu cérebro parecendo estar prestes a se fundir de tanto pensar. _Mas que raios!, _ele praguejou internamente. Como um simples _bilhete _havia causado tanto rebuliço nas vidas de tanta gente?!

O auror de olhos verdes parou em frente à mesa, encarando o bilhete a sua frente. Poucas palavras estavam escritas ali. Tão poucas que ele já havia até decorado seu conteúdo.

_O senhor dos Malfoy, cuidado.  
Eu estou voltando.  
VCB_

Claramente, "o senhor dos Malfoy" se referia à Draco Malfoy, já que Lucius Malfoy havia morrido poucos anos atrás. Mas, _voltando_? Quem estava voltando? E por que precisaria avisar uma escola inteira por intermédio de uma estranha aparição sobre seu retorno? Que relação aquela tal de Quimera possuía com toda essa história?

E o mais importante: quem, _diabos_, era VCB?

Definitivamente, as respostas pareciam estar fugindo dele, tirando sarro de sua cara.

Ouviu o som de três batidas em sua porta. Quando mandou a pessoa entrar, viu que era Mindy Asher, sua secretária.

- Senhor Potter, o senhor tem uma visita.

- Quem é? – Harry perguntou, soltando um suspiro meio irritado, meio cansado.

Mindy agarrou a barra de sua saia, parecendo desconfortável.

- Rita Skeeter, senhor – ela engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar que seu chefe lhe lançou. – Eu tentei manda-la embora, senhor, mas ela não me ouve! Cria desculpas, problemas de saúde, e não move um pé da sala...!

Harry grunhiu, tirando os óculos para poder massagear a ponte do nariz. Sentia uma dor de cabeça chegando...

Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a própria voz mandando Mindy dar à mulher para entrar. Ele sabia que não teria paz enquanto não tivesse uma boa conversa e ele mesmo a mandasse embora de seu escritório.

- Harry Potter – Rita Skeeter sibilou assim que pôs os pés em sua sala. Harry não conteve um revirar de olhos. – Mas que prazer em revê-lo! Há quanto tempo!

- Acredite, Rita, não foi tempo o bastante...

A mulher, que já não passava de uma idosa intrometida que insistia em trabalhar em sua coluna de fofocas no _Profeta_, soltou um risinho seco antes de sentar-se na cadeira à frente de Harry e tirar uma pena de sua bolsinha cor de rosa com frufrus.

- Bom, Harry, estou aqui porque ouvi uma certa história e preciso fazer algumas _perguntinhas _para tirar umas dúvidas...

Harry franziu o cenho, não gostando nada do tom que aquela mulher usava em seu próprio escritório.

- Ande logo com isso, Skeeter. Não tenho o dia todo para seus papinhos.

- Bem – ela soltou seu risinho desprezível novamente, passando a ponta da pena em seu queixo. – Quem é a Quimera?

O auror arregalou seus orbes verdes, claramente espantado ao descobrir que aquela infame jornalistazinha sabia sobre a Quimera. E se ela tinha conhecimento sobre a aparição, com certeza já sabia sobre o bilhete...

- Mas que...? – ele balbuciou.

- E – os olhinhos dela se arregalaram ao notar o pequeno pedaço de papel em cima da mesa de Harry e ela pulou de seu lugar para agarrá-lo. O moreno até tentou impedi-la, mas acabou sendo arranhado pelas compridas unhas vermelhas da senhora no processo. Contrariado, observou enquanto ela percorria o bilhete avidamente com seus olhos. – Oh, meu Deus! _Isso vai ser um furo!_

- Não – Harry rugiu, a imagem do leão da Grifinória surgindo em sua cabeça. Dobrou-se em cima de sua mesa e arrancou o papel das mãos da jornalista. – _Isso não vai ser um furo _porque ninguém vai ficar sabendo disto, Rita. São informações confidenciais do meu departamento! A própria Minerva McGonaggall pediu a maior confidencialidade possível para que as investigações acontecessem!

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram com a informação que o auror deixara escapar acidentalmente.

- Oh, então _há _uma investigação! Diga-me, Harry, há algo de podre em Hogwarts?

Foi a gota d'água.

- SAIA! – Harry gritou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e apontando para sua porta. – Saia imediatamente de minha sala, Skeeter, ou eu terei de chamar os seguranças! E faça o favor de nunca mais voltar!

A mulher loura aprumou-se, mas tratou de organizar seus pertences e se retirar da sala de Harry, não sem lhe lançar um sorrisinho convencido antes. Com toda a balbúrdia que acontecera, é claro que Rony tinha de enfiar sua cabeça para dentro do escritório do amigo, obviamente assustado com a gritaria. Fazia anos que não via Harry se exaltar tanto assim.

- Aconteceu algo, Harry?

- Rita Skeeter aconteceu – o moreno bufou, jogando-se em sua cadeira.

Rony arregalou seus olhos azuis, soltando um alto assovio.

- Isso não será nada bom.

- Não – Harry concordou, segurando firmemente o bilhete em suas mãos. – E acho bom alguém avisar um certo _senhor dos Malfoy _que seu nome estará estampado nas manchetes do _Profeta Diário _na edição de amanhã.

* * *

O sonho – ou seria pesadelo? – mudou.

Desta vez, não havia uma fênix negra surgindo das chamar para me perseguir. Não. Foi muito pior. Porque eu já havia tido aquele sonho antes. Lembrava-me bem.

Eu corria e chorava em meio a um ambiente - o mesmo do outro sonho - pegando fogo, mas o ar estava rarefeito e era difícil de respirar. Meus pulmões já não aguentavam a quantidade de fumaça que absorviam e eu sentia minha energia esvaindo-se de meu corpo. Aquele lugar não tinha fim e, por mais que eu corresse, nunca chegaria a uma saída. Bem no fundo, sabia que era ali que morreria.

E eu implorava. Rezava. _Por favor_, _deixe-me sair daqui!_

E então Albus e Scorpius apareciam, logo a minha frente.

E eles estavam gritando. Gemendo. Chorando.

Queimando.

E eu sabia. Aquilo tudo era minha culpa. Se eu não fosse tão estúpida, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Assim, eu acordava. Os olhos cinzentos de Scorpius e os verdes de Albus sempre gravados no fundo da minha mente. As lágrimas fluindo pelo meu rosto e pedidos de desculpas sufocados em minha garganta.

Eu me lembrava bem. Aquele tinha sido o primeiro sonho. O primeiro terror noturno.

E o motivo pelo qual havia me afastado de meus amigos.

Ter aquele tipo de sonho acabava comigo. Mas mal sabia eu que os próximos dias seriam os mais sofridos de minha vida.

Tudo começou com uma manchete.

_Draco Malfoy está morto!  
Bilhete misterioso poderia indicar assassinato._

* * *

_Notas Finais:_

_Uh-ow. Sinto que estou ferrada a partir do momento em que postar isto daqui._

_Sou malvada._

_E eu espero que vocês mandem reviews, senão eu prometerei MUITO sofrimento enquanto vocês esperam pelo próximo capítulo ;D_

_Como disse em A Garota Do Café (minha one-shot Dramione! Curiosos, é só passar no perfil para ler!), fiz uma cirurgia neste mês e, aproveitando, quero ver se adianto um pouco minhas Fics - principalmente, Quimera e Máscaras. Para quem acompanha Máscaras, devo minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Já escrevi três versões para o próximo capítulo, mas nenhuma parece me satisfazer D: Peço um pouco de paciência, por favor, que logo o capítulo estará on (:_

_Já sobre este capítulo... Indesejado. Depois de muito cogitar, foi esse o título que dei a este capítulo. E há __**várias**__coisas indesejadas nele, se não perceberam. Rita Skeeter, os pesadelos - que ainda continuam - de Rose e o próprio assassinato de Draco ): tadinho de meu amor! Que descanse em paz!_

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado dele (: Pessoalmente, não gostei muito de como foi escrito, mas parece que ultimamente tudo que escrevo é lixo. E como não quis deixá-los esperando mais tempo por um capítulo de Quimera, não resisti e postei. Desculpem por isso! Prometo que o próximo estará melhor - e, espero, maior! hahaha._

_Acho que é isso!_

_Obrigada às meninas que comentaram!_

_E REVIEWS!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Reky._


	6. Ruínas

_- _**Quimera **-  
By Reky

_**Direitos Autorais: **__Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. São todos de J.K. Rowling, exceto Neline Smith, que é inteiramente minha ;D Por favor, não copiem a história!_

**_Nota Inicial:_**

_Ooi? * se esconde de mais uma chuva de tomatadas *  
Eu sei, eu sei! Quase onze meses depois, aqui está mais uma atualização. Eu só queria dizer que sinto muitíssimo pela minha demora ): Durante todo esse tempo, minha vida basicamente se resumiu em "como eu escreverei o capítulo 1 de Máscaras?". Acho que dá para perceber que ainda não decifrei esse dilema, infelizmente :/  
Já tinha escrito uma pequena parte deste capítulo há algum tempo, mas não havia gostado dela como começo. Assim, ontem, em um momento muito inspiracional que se chama "adiar o máximo possível estudar para a prova de amanhã", surgiu o começo perfeito para este capítulo (:  
Ruínas?, vocês devem se perguntar. Que diabos de nome é esse?  
Bom, ainda não sei se esse é o título ideal para o capítulo, mas espero que vocês entendam ao ler!  
Nos encontramos lá embaixo!  
Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo VI - Ruínas**

_Em carta, a viúva de Draco Malfoy lamenta: "Draco é - era - minha alma gêmea. As circunstâncias de sua morte misteriosa me atormentam o dia inteiro. Não entendo por que alguém faria isso. Meu marido estava bem, há muitos anos as pessoas pararam de desconfiar dele. Isso nos tranquilizou, pudemos matricular sem medos nosso filho em Hogwarts. Mas acho que estávamos enganados…"._

Levei a mão à boca, não aguentando ler mais uma letra d'_O Profeta Diário_. As palavras de Astoria Malfoy pareciam queimar no fundo de meus olhos e estava difícil segurar as lágrimas. Eu estava sentada em uma das poltronas de minha Sala Comunal, rodeada por vários outros alunos da Corvinal que pareciam tão ou mais abismados que eu com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Primeiro, o bilhete da Quimera. Depois, a morte de Draco Malfoy. Por fim, o que tudo isso ocasionou: o cancelamento das aulas do dia.

A recomendação que haviam nos deixado era para que evitássemos ao máximo sair dali. A comida seria entregue pelos Elfos Domésticos nos momentos adequados do dia e os professores nos manteriam informados sobre qualquer mudança.

Era meio dia quando o Professor Skipper apareceu.

– Os aurores chegaram. Eles estão firmando um acampamento nos jardins de Hogwarts no momento e as investigações começarão o quanto antes. - Ele suspirou, parecendo exausto. - Assim, temo que vocês terão de ficar aqui por mais algum tempo, crianças.

– E Draco Malfoy? - Espantei-me ao notar que era a minha voz que fizera a pergunta. A maioria dos alunos que estava ali me encarou com surpresa. Engoli em seco. - Digo, ele… Morreu mesmo?

– Sim, senhorita Weasley. O enterro será amanhã de manhã. Scorpius Malfoy será encaminhado para casa hoje à tarde a pedido de sua mãe.

Assenti, abaixando meu olhar para o chão. Aquela sensação de incapacidade estava me matando por dentro. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Era isso o que minha cabeça me dizia, mas meus olhos ardentes de lágrimas não queriam acreditar, bem como as batidas descompassadas de meu coração e o cerrar de meus punhos.

Durante tantos anos eu havia bancado a durona, independente, solitária e segura Rose Weasley. Por que justo quando eu mais precisava que essa imagem aparecesse, ela se esvaía tão facilmente? Se continuasse assim, as pessoas podem pensar que estou amolecendo…

Merda.

Meus lamentos foram cortados com passos pesados ecoando pelo Salão. Uma grito estridente reverberou e eu me virei para ver uma Neline destroçada a minha frente. Seus lindos cabelos negros estavam desgrenhados ao redor de sua face delicada, marcada por rastros de lágrimas, vermelha e inchada de tanto chorar.

Ela não lembrava em nada a menina sorridente que insistia em ser minha amiga.

– E eu?! - Ela berrou, chutando uma almofada para longe de seus pés. - Como eu fico?! Quero ir também! Minha família precisa de mim!

A expressão de cautela de Professor Skipper aumentou ao se dirigir a Neline.

– Senhorita Smith, sinto-lhe dizer, mas sua tia disse que quer a senhorita em Hogwarts neste momento de sofrimento. Ela acha que será melhor ter um tempo a sós com o filho.

Dizer aquilo foi o mesmo que dar um soco em seu estômago. Neline caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando copiosamente. Ao invés de seguir meus instintos e correr até ela, desviei meus olhos da cena.

Não havia muito que fazer, a não ser privá-la de pelo menos mais um olhar piedoso.

* * *

O dia pareceu se arrastar depois daquilo. Eram duas horas da tarde e parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado depois que o Professor Skipper se retirou. Eu me esgueirei silenciosamente para meu quarto e desde então estava sentada em minha cama, abraçada ao meu travesseiro e observando as cortinas balançarem com o vento suave que entrava pelas janelas abertas.

Estava sol lá fora, o calor do fim do verão ainda não havia dado trégua. Perguntava-me como poderia estar tão quente nos jardins se a temperatura estava tão fria aqui dentro. Então, peguei-me imaginando como as masmorras estariam. Com a umidade do lago, a falta de luz solar e a frieza das duras notícias de mais cedo, lá deveria estar nevando.

Peguei-me escrevendo um bilhete a Albus e Scorpius, pedindo para que se lembrassem de usar um agasalho. Peguei-me lendo e relendo aquela única linha, perguntei-me qual seria a reação dos dois caso eu realmente decidisse enviar aquilo. Albus provavelmente riria e, mais tarde, me perguntaria "_qual foi o lance do bilhete, Rosie?!_". Scorpius… Com Scorpius já seria diferente. Ele reviraria os olhos, diria algo ácido como "_você finalmente está enlouquecendo, Weasley?_", mas se ele ainda fosse o velho Scorpius - o Scorpius que eu conhecia, que era meu amigo - no fundo estaria me lançando o seu_ sorriso de calma_.

_Era o tipo de sorriso que ele me lançava para agradecer por tê-lo impedido de fazer qualquer besteira que ele costumava fazer. O que eu costumava chamar de _sorriso de calma_ — porque era eu quem o acalmava, mas quem mais se sentia calma, depois daquele sorriso, era eu._

Acho que Scorpius precisava de um sorriso de calma no momento.

– Rosie.

Virei-me ao ouvir o som da voz frágil de Neline me chamando. Ela esfregava o rosto das últimas lágrimas enquanto se aproximava de mim. No instante em que vi seus olhos azuis, eu soube que havia sucumbido. Naquele momento, não pude resistir. Meu coração sussurrava vá e eu fui.

Fui diretamente para os braços de Neline e a segurei enquanto ela deixava que mais lágrimas descessem por seu rosto. Quis pedir desculpas por ter sido uma megera com ela desde que nos conhecemos. Quis agradecê-la por ser uma menina tão boa. Quis acariciar seus cabelos e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Quis fazer tudo isso e muito mais, mas não fiz.

Apenas a abracei e a abracei e a abracei por muito, muito, muito tempo. Tempo o bastante para que todas as lágrimas cessassem e seu choro se transformasse em apenas soluços secos e desesperados.

– O Professor Skipper… - Ela gaguejou. - Ele disse que eu poderia ir me despedir de Scorpius. Ele não ficará mais do que 24 horas longe, mas eu quero que ele saiba que estarei aqui. - Neline olhou para cima. - Você não quer?

Pisquei, confusa.

– O quê?

– Você não quer que Scorpius saiba que você estará lá por ele?

Engoli em seco o choro que me apertava a garganta. Sufoquei com ele. As palavras não saíam, então apenas balancei minha cabeça avidamente de um lado para o outro.

Eu não poderia fazer isso. Depois de tanto tempo, Scorpius não me aceitaria de volta tão facilmente assim. Além disso, _eu não queria voltar_. Se fizesse isso, mais tarde me afastaria de novo e nem Scorpius nem Albus mereciam isso. Sempre me fiz de boba, mas sei o quanto meu afastamento os afetara. Não era a toa que Scorpius me maltratava - e, durante aqueles três anos em que "sofrera" nas mãos dele - depois de todas as brigas, feitiços e xingamentos desferidos - eu sabia que merecia tudo aquilo.

Foi por isso que olhei fixamente nos olhos azuis de Neline e, com um pequeno sorriso, disse:

– Não. Ele não quer que eu vá.

Ela sorriu.

– Sabia que você diria algo assim. - Falou, levantando-se. - Muito obrigada, Rosie. As meninas do meu ano não paravam de me apertar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem no final, quando tudo que eu precisava era de um lugar para chorar em paz. - Neline suspirou, encarando-me com os olhos transbordando gratidão. - Obrigada por ser meu lugar especial.

Assenti, meu coração se enchendo com o jeito de ser daquela menina. Era incrível o quanto ela crescera - passando de uma total desconhecida fujona para uma… _pseudo–amiga_ em tão pouco tempo - em minha vida. Ela se dirigiu à porta e ali parou, parecendo pensar no que diria a seguir. Quase me assustei ao ver um sorriso radiante em seu rosto, mas então me lembrei de que aquela era Neline e que isso era normal para ela.

– Sabe, meu primo pegará a Chave de Portal às quatro horas no escritório de McGonagall… Muita coisa pode mudar em duas horas.

E, dizendo isso, saiu quase que saltitante pela porta, não sem me dispensar uma piscadela antes.

* * *

Rasguei o bilhete.

Joguei-o no lixo.

Duas horas depois, eu estava me esgueirando para fora do Salão Comunal da Corvinal com apenas um pensamento em mente: _o que eu posso fazer...?_

Ao contrário do que disse, Neline não está aqui. Imagino se, no fim, ela não conseguiu criar coragem de encarar o primo. Deve ser difícil. Quando cheguei, Albus se despedia, sem palavras, de Scorpius. Eu estava parcialmente escondida atrás de uma armadura, com a respiração ofegante e o coração descompassado após correr até o escritório de McGonagall. Já era a segunda vez em menos de 24 horas que estava lá e isso não poderia ser um bom sinal.

Mas, considerando a situação em que estamos agora, era de se esperar.

Eu ainda não conseguia processar a informação de que Draco Malfoy havia morrido. Em algum lugar muito profundo em minha mente, ainda achava que aquilo era uma mentira deslavada, uma pegadinha de muito mal gosto. Eu já encontrara o senhor Malfoy algumas vezes durante os anos em que eu e seu filho éramos amigos e, apesar de ele não ter sido _exatamente_ gentil, sempre buscou ter paciência com "a cria da Granger com o Weasel". Ele já não possuía mais toda aquela vivacidade da juventude que meus pais diziam que ele tinha, mas se mostrava um homem de meia-idade forte e saudável. Não poderia ser diferente, já que ele é um dos medibruxos mais conhecidos da Inglaterra.

Era.

Meu cérebro parece estar entrando em pane.

É a mesma sensação de quando li a manchete d'_O Profeta Diário_ pela primeira vez, hoje de manhã. Sem contar que aquela conhecida dor de cabeça que me assola sempre que estou atrás de respostas parece estar voltando.

Tudo o que consigo imaginar é que há alguma coisa errada.

_Draco Malfoy. Está. Morto._

Meu Deus, se eu estou nessa condição, imagine como Scorpius não deve estar devastado?

Desencosto um pouco o corpo da parede para poder visualizar melhor a cena que se desenrola a minha frente. Meu primo estende o braço e puxa Scorpius de encontro a seu corpo, abraçando-o. O rosto de Albus está vermelho como quando ele tenta segurar as lágrimas, mas o de Malfoy está pálido, sereno e inabalável. É como se ele estivesse em uma espécie de transe, como se não conseguisse assimilar a ideia de que seu pai se foi.

E então, enquanto Albus se vira para secar as lágrimas e McGonagall se dirige a Scorpius, dizendo-lhe que a Chave já está pronta, ele lentamente vira seus olhos em minha direção.

Seus olhos cinzentos. Frios. Colados em mim.

Por dois segundos.

Eu fico sem ar. Meu coração acelera. O chão desaba sob meus pés.

E então, Scorpius se vira e tudo acaba.

Tudo volta ao normal.

Exceto que não.

* * *

McGonagall parece ter envelhecido alguns anos durante as últimas horas. Seu rosto inteira estava comprimido em duras e sérias linhas de preocupação e tristeza, os olhos enevoados de emoções. Quando Scorpius chegara em seu escritório mais cedo, fora surpreendido com um abraço caloroso da diretora. Ele havia ficado imóvel e a única coisa em que conseguia pensa era em _como, diabos, ele fora parar ali?!_

E então o momento em que descobrira sobre a morte do pai voltou a sua mente novamente.

Desde que o dia amanhecera, ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. O peso em seu peito era constante, a falta de alguém essencial e que sempre esteve presente parecia ser mentira. Como seu pai poderia ter morrido? E o pior, _assassinado_? Como sua mãe - pobre Astoria! - estaria...?

E onde, _infernos_, estava Neline? Ela havia lhe enviado um bilhete mais cedo para dizer que iria se despedir, mas até agora nem sinal dela.

Foi enquanto esticava o pescoço para procurar a prima que Scorpius a viu.

Ali, encolhida atrás de uma armadura, os cabelos revoltos ao redor do rosto úmido de suor. Sem dúvidas, havia corrido até ali. Ele não queria admitir, mas alguma coisa em seu peito acelerou e seu cérebro deixou todo o sofrimento de lado para pensar que _Rose Weasley está linda e aqui._

Mas ela não se aproximou. Pelo contrário, apenas se encolheu um pouco mais atrás da armadura e tentou inutilmente esconder sua expressão assustada por trás dos cabelos.

Aquilo o irritou mais do que acreditava ser capaz. Resmungando baixinho, ele se virou bem quando McGonagall o chamava.

– Está pronto?

Sem lançar ao menos um olhar para trás, Scorpius assentiu.

– Sim, acho que não vem mais ninguém.

Albus o segurou firmemente, mesmo com as mãos trêmulas, e o encaminhou para dentro da sala da diretora. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, um frio na barriga o fez parar. McGonagall se sentou atrás de sua mesa, acenando para uma taça ali em cima.

– Espere! - Scorpius mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. - Quanto tempo ainda temos…?

Albus e McGonagall o olharam, confusos.

– A Chave está programada para partir às 16 horas. Você tem dez minutos. - Ela o encarou de forma desconfiada. - Está esperando alguém?

O louro se encolheu um pouco, virando-se para encarar a porta.

– Eu… Não sei.

Albus soltou um suspiro pesado.

– Estou preocupado com Neline. Por que será que ela não apareceu?

– Ela deve ter se perdido - respondeu Scorpius, dando de ombros. Sinceramente, ele nem estava prestando atenção no que o amigo dizia. Estava concentrado em observar a maçaneta a sua frente. Qualquer movimento que lhe dissesse que ela entraria por aquela porta e _faria alguma maldita coisa_ depois de três anos sem mal lhe dirigir um olhar que não fosse digno de pena ou de alguma outra reação destrutiva da parte dele.

Scorpius não gostava de admitir, porém não poderia mais esconder de si mesmo que ele _precisava_ dela.

Ele precisava dela _agora._

Nem que fosse apenas para abrir a porta, olhá-lo com aqueles olhos azuis em uma expressão vazia, e sair sem dizer uma palavra.

Somente saber que ela se importava, que ela tivera a coragem de dar a cara a tapa e aparecer… Isso bastaria.

Entretanto, o tempo passou e McGonagall o advertiu que era hora de se posicionar. Como em um conto de fadas, quando o relógio soou Scorpius Malfoy já não estava mais em Hogwarts.

* * *

_Onde o ar foi parar?_

Eu estava agachada atrás daquela mesma armadura, imóvel, as duas mãos agarradas ao uniforme em meu peito e lutando para puxar algum ar para dentro de meus pulmões.

_Onde o ar foi parar?!_

Meu cabelo estava ensopado de suor. Eu já não sabia há quanto tempo estava daquele jeito. Poderiam ser minutos, horas… Não saberia dizer. A dor me consumia e minha visão se tornara turva demais para reconhecer qualquer movimento. Minha garganta estava seca, minha língua parecia não mais existir - estava incapacitada até de falar, de pedir socorro.

A essa altura, Scorpius já deveria ter partido. Na primeira vez em que decido ser verdadeiramente corajosa, acontece-me isso. Quando parece que tudo pode ser consertado, quando minhas esperanças se elevam, vem algo e transforma minha muralha frágil e quebradiça em ruínas.

É mais fácil ficar exposta ao perigo - pelo menos assim não estarei debilitada do esforço da inútil construção quando sou atacada.

– Rosie?

Com esforço, viro minha cabeça. Neline está parada no fim do corredor, há alguns metros de distância. Está pálida, suada, parece ter corrido e parado de repente ao ver um fantasma. Um pequeno sorriso surge em meus lábios. Quero lhe dizer que chegou tarde, que Scorpius já se foi. Ela se aproxima sutilmente. Creio que pensa que poderia me quebrar caso fizesse algum movimento muito brusco.

Eu não duvidaria.

A dor me faz soltar um gemido que não sai.

Estou com medo. Mais medo do que jamais senti em minha vida.

Mais medo até do que há três anos.

– Rosie, você está bem?! - Neline se desespera. Eu tento lhe falar, tento lhe dizer que eu tentei, que _eu juro que tentei_. Mas aquela dor, o ar… - Rosie, por favor, diga alguma coisa para que eu possa te ajudar!

–_ Dor… Ar…_– É tudo que sai de minha boca, tudo que consigo proferir. Duas sílabas e me sinto inútil.

Neline se levanta, olhando desesperadamente para todos os lados em busca de ajuda. Eu agarro seu tornozelo, esperando que ela veja em meus olhos o quanto eu não quero que ela se vá.

Estou com medo de ficar sozinha.

Sozinha, não. De novo, não.

Se for para morrer aqui, agora, quero que alguém esteja ao meu lado.

– Por favor! - Neline grita, sua voz afinando com o medo. - Alguém me ajude!

_Não adianta_, é o que penso. Minha visão está cada vez mais turva. _Todos estão em seus Salões Comunais. Ninguém vai ouvir, Line. Muito obrigada, mas ninguém vai ouvir._

– Ei, você! Por favor, por favor, ajude a Rosie! - Ela suplica a alguém.

Passos apressados ecoam pelo corredor de pedras. Consigo levantar minha cabeça o bastante para poder ver um rosto muito bem conhecido por mim. Eu gelo. Quase encontro força o bastante para pedir - _implorar, suplicar_ – que Neline não me deixe ser socorrida por aquela pessoa.

Porque a minha frente está James Potter.

* * *

_Notas Finais:_

_Eeeee é isso!_

_Podem me matar, se quiserem, mas só lembrando que aí eu não estarei aqui para escrever a continuação (; _

_Espero que tenham gostado! Sei que está muuuuuito dramático, muitos sentimentos overwhelming para lá e para cá neste capítulo e talvez - só talvez - o clima continue um pouco tenso no próximo capítulo, mas acho que menos._

_Espero que consiga postar o capítulo 7 antes das festas de fim de ano, mas não prometo nada. Dia 13 eu viajo e ficarei - mais ou menos - uma semana fora e sem meu bebê (bebê = computador). Verei se consigo postar nesse meio tempo._

_Mas vocês já sabem o que tem que ter para isso acontecer, não sabem? *mendigando reviews, yup u_u'*_

_BEEEEIJOS, meus amores! See you soon!_


	7. Palavras

Notas Iniciais: HEY, BABES! Leiam, é importante (;

Certo, demorei (mais uma vez) bem mais do que o esperado e, apesar de não gostar muito de dar explicações quanto a minha demora, sinto que devo isso a vocês. Como disse no capítulo passado, acabei indo viajar em dezembro, antes mesmo das festas. Acontece que peguei catapora e BUM!, lá se foram duas semanas de muito mal estar. Depois disso, a vida foi uma correria só, porque consegui arranjar um trabalho e isso tem ocupado bastante meu tempo. Enfim, as aulas começaram e minha vida está uma loucura! Trabalhos rolando para lá e para cá, especialmente na aula de Telejornalismo D:

De qualquer forma, agradeço a paciência de vocês! Muito obrigada por continuarem acompanhando Quimera mesmo com essa autora problemática aqui . Juro que estou tentando melhorar!

Bom, vamos ao capítulo: creio que este capítulo 7 seja um divisor de águas na FanFic. Desde o capítulo 5, os acontecimentos têm sido um aquecimento para o que vai acontecer a partir daqui. Muitas coisas vão mudar, como, por exemplo, as cenas não mais serão narradas a partir do ponto de vista da Rose (quando ela é o centro, é claro), por um mero motivo de construção de narrativa, sem contar que têm tantos personagens com diferentes coisas para contar que estou ansiosa para escrever *-* Vocês vão entender melhor depois que lerem esse capítulo (: Muita coisa ainda os aguarda!

Espero vocês lá em baixo! Boa leitura! 

* * *

**Capítulo VII -** **Palavras**

O velório de Draco Malfoy foi o mais comum que qualquer outro bruxo poderia ter. Astoria, insistiu para que a imprensa fosse discreta e respeitasse seu luto e do filho. Além disso, prometeu responder às perguntas durante os próximos dias. Naquele, porém, tudo o que ela desejava era paz.

Scorpius desfez o nó de sua gravata com um puxão que quase o sufocou. Não se importou. Havia coisas piores na vida do que perder ar por alguns segundos e ele acabara de chegar de uma delas. Jogou-se em sua cama, deitando-se e cobrindo os olhos com o braço. Ele só queria descansar de tudo aquilo.

Sua cabeça estava um caos.

O caixão estivera lacrado o tempo todo. Quem quer que tivesse matado seu pai, havia feito um trabalho tão bom que o maldito caixão fora lacrado.

O garoto sentiu seu peito afundar; aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: o assassino quisera uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Nada tão piedoso quanto um Avada. Ah, não. Ele deve ter torturado Draco. Quem sabe, ter cortado pedacinho por pedacinho de sua carne, enquanto se deliciava com os gritos, gemidos e lamúrias de sua vítima. Deve ter parado o trabalho pouco antes de Draco realmente morrer, para que ele desse seus últimos suspiros, seu corpo desfigurado, da forma mais dolorosa possível.

Para que a mulher estranhasse a demora em seu escritório no St. Mungos e fosse o encontrar naquele estado deplorável. Quem sabe, já não teria começado a feder?

Scorpius sentiu o estômago se revirar e ele teve que forçar os pensamentos em outra direção para não vomitar o que não comera o dia inteiro ali mesmo.

Mas ele deveria saber que, parando de pensar no pai, seus pensamentos iriam para outro problema, outro assunto que fazia seu peito sucumbir com o peso da dor.

Os olhos azuis de Rose Weasley o olhando atrás daquela armadura.

Esticou a mão para pegar um de seus travesseiros de penas de ganso e enfiá-lo no rosto.

Seu grito pode ter sido abafado, mas o espelho mais tarde mostraria que o desespero em seus olhos permanecia.

* * *

Já era quase meia noite e Harry Potter não conseguia dormir. Na cama ao seu lado, Rony roncava sonoramente, já em seu sétimo sono. As outras barracas do pequeno acampamento improvisado que os aurores instalaram nos jardins de Hogwarts estavam tão silenciosas quanto o ambiente lá fora. Mesmo assim, vez ou outra, ainda era possível ouvir o uivar longínquo de um lobisomem ou o remexer das águas do lago que os sereianos e a Lula Gigante faziam ao se remexerem.

Mas Harry estava sem sono algum.

Ele já cansara de ler os depoimentos que seus companheiros conseguiram reunir de alguns alunos de Hogwarts a respeito da Quimera. Harry achava muito estranho que logo Draco Malfoy, pai do garoto que dissera - em alto e bom som - que já conversara com a Quimera, fora assassinado tão brutalmente quanto diziam ter sido. Além disso, por que aquela coisa ficava observando a movimentação dos corredores de Hogwarts? Será que ela estava vigiando o comportamento dos alunos? Ou seria apenas o de_ um aluno_, em especial...?

Harry suspirou e tirou os óculos. Sua visão ficara pior com o passar dos anos, é claro, mas tinha a sensação de que, quando o mundo se embaçava, de alguma forma, ele conseguia enxergá-lo melhor. Às vezes, isso parecia ser absurdo até mesmo para ele - mas o que não era em sua vida?

Com um último olhar por cima de seu ombro para o amigo adormecido, Harry saiu de sua cabana em direção a orla da floresta. Era estranho estar de volta, depois de tanto tempo. Por algum motivo, ele acreditava que, depois de tudo pelo que passara em seus anos de escola, nunca mais voltaria a pisar nos jardins de Hogwarts. Mas, agora, lá estava ele, mais de vinte anos depois, talvez não tão perdido quanto se sentia na juventude, mas com mais medo do que jamais estivera no mundo.

Seus filhos estavam ali, os três, além de seus sobrinhos, sendo ameaçados pela presença misteriosa de algo. Algo que ele sequer sabia se era bicho ou gente, mas que, muito provavelmente, matara alguém. Agora, Harry tinha que arranjar uma maneira de provar que sua teoria estava certa e, caso realmente estivesse, Hogwarts teria de ser evacuada o mais rápido possível.

Era como estar vivendo seu segundo ano, tudo de novo.

Sem perceber, ele acabou se embrenhando um pouco demais nas árvores da floresta. Só notou o quanto havia andado em seus pensamentos quando, ao se virar em direção ao acampamento, viu apenas uma tremeluzente luz distante, uma pálida assombração do que Harry vivia já há alguns dias.

Um movimento o sobressaltou.

Com agilidade, Harry imediatamente sacou sua varinha. Lumos, ele murmurou em pensamento, enquanto varria os arredores com a ponta ofuscante de sua varinha. Logo a sua direita, uma figura se aproximava. Grande, de porte robusto e completamente familiar. Tronco humano e corpo de cavalo.

Firenze.

– Harry Potter - o centauro cumprimentou com um leve menear de cabeça.

– Firenze, há quanto tempo. - Harry lhe lançou o fantasma de um sorriso, suas preocupações ainda o prendendo aos pensamentos de antes.

– Vejo que algo o preocupa. Era de se esperar. - Firenze trotou mais para perto do homem, sentando-se de forma descontraída ao seu lado. Ainda assim, conseguia passar a altura de Harry por vários centímetros. - A ameaça que espreita Hogwarts muito preocupa ao meu povo, também.

A informação pegou Harry de surpresa.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– É o que as estrelas dizem - a critura suspirou, levantando seus olhos azuis e humanos para o céu estrelado. Firenze parecia ser capaz de vê-lo, mesmo estando atrás das diversas camadas de folhas que cobriam sua visão. - Há um mal querendo dominar Hogwarts. Cresce desde quando sangue foi derramado sobre as terras da escola. Quer vingança contra todos que o mataram. E ele conseguirá, se vocês não fizerem nada.

– Como… Como sabe disso? - Harry arfou. Mais uma profecia, era isso?!

Firenze sorriu com os olhos.

– Um fantasma me contou. E parece que mais uma vítima foi feita na tarde de hoje.

O auror se sentiu tremer ao perguntar quem.

– Rose Weasley. 

* * *

Os sonhos, gradativamente, estavam a matando.

Os sonhos, pesadelos, o que for… Rose não aguentava mais.

_ Meu corpo está queimando_.

Como no sonho. Como a fênix negra que ressurge das cinzas.

Como o mal que parecia esgueirar-se pelos corredores da escola.

A sensação era muito parecida com a que havia sentido há três anos, naquele momento que mudara tudo.

_ Eu vi algo que não deveria ter visto_.

E Rose Weasley chorou, bateu e gritou, mas, desta vez, ninguém poderia ouvir - nem mesmo um fantasma - porque Rose Weasley estava dormindo. 

* * *

– Você acha que ela vai ficar bem?

James revirou os olhos pela décima segunda vez em menos de dez minutos. Geralmente, o primogênito dos Potter era um abismo de paciência - porque, também geralmente, era ele quem a perturbava. Mas aquela garota, a tal de Neline, conseguia ser um belo de um pé no saco.

E isso dito pelo Rei dos Pés-No-Saco, segundo sua prima Rose.

Ele não pôde evitar mais um olhar na direção da prima, que ressonava tranquilamente em um dos leitos distribuídos pela Ala Hospitalar. Várias horas já haviam se passado desde que James encontrara uma Rose desesperadora e uma Neline desesperada em um corredor qualquer de Hogwarts - ele não conseguia se lembrar em qual, exatamente. Depois de ver a prima gritar da maneira como gritou e perder os sentidos bem a sua frente, a memória de James simplesmente esvanecera. Lembrava-se vagamente de pegar Rose nos braços e virar um corredor e outro aqui e ali, mas tudo rápido demais para sequer receber a nomenclatura de memória.

Assim que deixou a prima aos cuidados de Madame Humphrey, todo o choque que James perdera naqueles breves momentos aterrorizantes o alcançaram. O peso de seu braço ao redor de seu pescoço o levou ao chão enquanto seus olhos castanhos procuravam qualquer sinal de que Rose sairia intacta daquela situação.

Mas o que, diabos, era aquela situação?!

Ele não entendia. E, quando perguntou a Neline - de uma maneira bem rude, tinha que admitir -, ela lhe disse que havia encontrado Rose já naquele estado pouco antes de James aparecer.

Madame Humphrey pareceu preocupada, mas não disse nem uma palavra sobre o estado de Rose quando foi questionada, mesmo depois de James lhe dizer que já era maior de idade e que tinha esse direito. Tudo o que a enfermeira lhe contou foi que havia conseguido deixar Rose em um estado estável, que ela ficaria bem dali algumas horas e que mandaria uma carta para seus pais.

James teve vontade de socá-la.

Mas, talvez, só talvez, não tanto quanto agora sentia vontade de socar Neline Smith.

É, talvez James Potter não fosse uma pessoa nada paciente, afinal de contas.

– Eu já disse que não sei, Smith. - Respondeu ele pela décima segunda vez, pausadamente e entre dentes. - Aquele protótipo de enfermeira não quis nos explicar nada!

Neline arregalou os olhos e olhou ao redor da enfermaria vazia, fazendo um sinal de silêncio com os dedos.

– Shhhh!

– Não me peça para fazer silêncio! Essa filha de uma-!

James não teve a oportunidade de terminar sua fala, já que Neline o puxou fortemente para fora da enfermaria, fazendo a porta bater com um estrondo atrás deles. Mais irritado do que jamais estivera em toda sua vida, o garoto se virou com uma ira assassina para a corvinal.

– Quer me explicar o que diabos você está fazendo?!

– Você é louco?! Por acaso acha que vai melhorar em alguma coisa o estado de Rose se continuar gritando dessa forma?!

James se encolheu.

Okay, aquilo fora totalmente inesperado.

Neline suspirou, resignada.

– Desculpe, é só que… Fiquei cheia de você me ignorar e me tratar mal o dia inteiro. E a Rose… - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. - Sei que ela deve me achar irritante, mas eu a considero uma boa amiga, de verdade. Estou com medo que algo de grave tenha acontecido e…

Internamente, James grunhiu. Ele odiava ver garotas chorando, desde pequeno. Nunca sabia o que fazer nessas ocasiões. Por isso, apenas aproximou-se, hesitante, de Neline e deu leves palmadinhas em seu ombro. Supostamente, aquilo deveria acalmá-la, mas a menina começou a rir.

– Essa foi a sua a tentativa de recompensar tudo o que aconteceu lá dentro, é? - Disse, secando uma lágrima que escapara de seus olhos. - Bem, você é péssimo nisso.

Ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer, desta vez. Afinal, ela tinha razão.

Foi isso o que James pensou, até a menina soltar a próxima pergunta.

– Você acha que ela vai ficar bem?

A pressão que fez em seus punhos foi tanta que ele conseguiu sentir suas unhas roídas fincarem na palma de suas mãos. Seus dentes trincaram. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada.

James suspirou.

– Sim, ela vai. E eu vou procurar entender o que aconteceu com ela.

– Ótimo! Eu vou te ajudar. - A garota mostrou seus dentes brancos em um sorriso brilhante.

– Argh - ele grunhiu. - Acho que mesmo se eu te disser que não, você vai acabar vindo junto, certo? - Neline abanou a cabeça furiosamente. - Raios.

– James! - Uma voz gritou à distância. James e Neline se viraram para ver Harry, Rony e Hermione correndo na direção deles, a última trazendo uma carta em suas mãos. Seus tios estavam pálidos e Harry parecia esconder, inutilmente, o temor que sentia. - James, onde está Rose?!

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Devolveu ele.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, como se dissesse i_sso não importa agora_.

– Ela está lá dentro. - Neline apontou e Rony e Hermione imediatamente se apressaram para entrar na enfermaria.

– Obrigado. - Ofegou Harry, cansado. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar a normalidade da respiração. - Como ela está?

James cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando o jeito inquieto do pai. Claro, a sobrinha dele tinha desmaiado - o próprio James ficara chocado com tudo aquilo -, mas Harry Potter era seu pai e ele apenas sabia quando algo estava errado.

– Estável - James passou as palavras de Madame Humphrey para outra pessoa, não aguentando mais carregar aquele peso. - Sério, pai, o que aconteceu?

Harry olhou para o filho com olhos atentos, curiosos. Ele conseguia se ver refletido naqueles orbes castanhos, tanto sua própria imagem quanto os sentimentos que ele mesmo já sentira em épocas passadas de sua vida. Harry o compreendia. Sabia como era, melhor do que ninguém - aquela sensação de estarem escondendo algo de você, algo importante, que mudaria mundos.

Mas Harry não podia dizer nada.

Não havia palavras a serem ditas.

Assim, ele apenas sorriu para o filho - um sorriso de segredos, um sorriso triste e que claramente dizia bem que eu gostaria– e tocou seu ombro ao passar por ele e entrar na Ala Hospitalar.

James ficou estático em seu lugar, olhando para o nada. Neline o observava em silêncio. Contou até sessenta em sua mente e, só então, aproximou-se. Quando o grifinório sentiu seu toque no outro ombro, virou-se para encontrar o sorriso brilhante de Neline.

Ela o chamou.

– Vamos?

E eles foram.

* * *

Notas Finais:

Olá, de novo! E aí, o que acharam? :D

Pessoalmente, a cena do Scorpius partiu meu pobre coração. Meu lindinho está sofrendo demais, coitado. Algum dia, tudo vai dar certo, Corpie! Você verá (:

Quanto ao Harry, só posso dizer que agora que sua sobrinha foi atacada (?) ele estará ainda mais determinado a capturar essa tal de Quimera e descobrir todos os mistérios que têm acontecido por aqui. E ele poderá contar com a ajuda de seus fiéis escudeiros Rony e Hermione que, como vocês podem imaginar, estão só um pouquinho bravos com tudo isso. Uhm, okay. Sinto que estou dando spoilers da minha própria Fic.

James e Neline, huh? Bom, nosso JP vai cair de cabeça para saber o que aconteceu / está acontecendo com Rose. Apesar de ser o Rei dos Pés-No-Saco e de amar irritar Rose, como vimos nos primeiros capítulos, ele ainda sente um grande carinho e preocupação pela prima, como vocês puderam ver neste capítulo. E Neline também se importa bastante com ela, sendo essa pessoa fofa que é! Me pergunto o que o Albus achará dessa parceria inesperada...

Falando em Albus, esse aí anda sumido, hein? E Scorpius e Rose também, mas juro que no próximo capítulo a presença deles será mais efetiva. Já posso até adiantar que nosso loirinho favorito voltará a Hogwarts! :D O que será que vai acontecer? :O

Bom, acho que é isso (:

Muito obrigada por lerem até aqui! Estarei aguardando ansiosamente seus comentários para poder respondê-los! Vocês são o principal motivo para eu continuar escrevendo!

Beijos!


End file.
